Oculto tras odio e indiferencia ¿Está el amor?
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: Un nuevo curso está a punto de empezar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, teniendo como protagonistas a los hij@s de nuestros héroes de guerra. ¿Con qué enredos nos encontraremos? Rose/ScorpiuSJames/OCTeddy/OC... Dadle una oportunidad y leedlo
1. Chapter 1

**Presentación de los protagonistas**

Aquí os dejo las descripciones de los que van a ser los personajes de mi historia, para que podáis entenderla correctamente:

Leed el final tambié importante.

**Rose****Weasley:** tiene 15 años y está a punto de empezar su 5º año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus facciones son finas y femeninas, con los pómulos altos, barbilla suave, una nariz levemente respingona como la de su madre, labios rosados en perfecto corazón, el de abajo más carnoso que el de arriba, frente amplia y cejas finas en un perfecto arco. Su piel el suave y delicada, sin imperfecciones y pálida como la de su padre, sobre la que destacan unos grandes ojos gris-verdoso metalizado, rodeados de un sin fin de negras pestañas largas y sedosas; y su pelo de un rojo suave, tirando a castaño muy claro, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y con un flequillo recto que la mayor parte de las veces lo llevaba retirado, dejando que lo mechones más cortos caigan enmarcando su rostro a ambos lados. Su pecho es grande y redondeado, sus hombros finos, su cintura de avispa y las caderas en armonía. Su trasero es levemente respingón y sus piernas largas y torneadas permitidas por su altura de 1, 73 metros. Es delgada y esbelta. Este verano y sin permiso de sus padres, por supuesto, se ha tatuado una pequeña constelación en su nuca.

Sus mejores amigas son Alexis Nott y Daphne Zabini, ambas de la misma edad. A pesar de su familia al completo Gryffindor y para enorme disgusto de Ron Weasley, es una Slytherin pura cepa. Es orgullosa y algo ególatra, odia respetar las normas y estudiar, aunque cuenta con la inteligencia de su madre y siempre está entre las mejores del curso, no así su asistencia a clase. Le encanta el Quidditch y juega en el equipo de su casa como cazadora, aunque en realidad ella el que deseaba era el de buscadora, pero el puesto siempre había estado ocupado.

A pesar de ser familia, no se lleva bien con James Sirius y Lily Luna Potter, Victoire, Dominique, Louis y Fred Weasley, pero en cambio de maravilla con Roxanne, Molly y Lucy Weasley.

Teddy Lupin es su "primo" favorito, pues a pesar de no ser de la misma sangre, siempre había crecido como uno más de la familia; pero odia profundamente a Scorpius Malfoy, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Para disgusto de su madre le encanta la moda e ir de compras, aunque eso no quita que le encante leer. Siempre ha visto los libros como una forma de evasión de la realidad, una especie de mundo construido solo para ella.

Su cumpleaños es el 21 de Junio, y su varita es de roble, 28 cm, flexible, una sola pluma de fénix. Hasta ahora había tenido que usar la vieja lechuza de su padre, pero ese verano Crookshacks había tenido gatitos, y ella se había quedado con uno blanco y suave como un copo de nieve, a excepción de dos pequeñas líneas grises a la altura de las orejas y unos vivaces y curiosos ojos negros, con una orejitas pequeñas. Lo había bautizado Kenneth porque en celta significa "hermoso".

**Alexis****Nott:** tiene 15 años. Es la primogénita del matrimonio entre Theodore Nott y Tracey Davis, ambos Slytherins. Su cara es de facciones finas y armoniosas, con pómulos altos, nariz un poco respingona y puntiaguda, barbilla suave, cejas finas levemente arqueadas, con una tez pálida y aterciopelada como la de su padre, aunque sus mejillas siempre suelen ir cubiertas por un rubor rosado. Destacan unos enormes ojos de un color especial, mezcla de ambos padres: por el borde azul celeste y rodeando la pupila verde claro, destacados por miles de sedosas y largas pestañas negras; y unos finos labios de corazón rosados. Su pelo es castaño claro, y cae liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, normalmente con la raya en el centro o a un lado. Mide 1,75 metros, y es muy delgada y esbelta, con un pecho de 90, cintura de avispa y caderas suaves, con buen trasero y largas y formadas piernas.

Sus mejores amigas son Rose Weasley y Daphne Zabini. Al igual que su familia, pertenece a Slytherin, aunque ella nunca ha entendido muy bien por qué, pues al lado de sus amigas siempre se ha sentido muy poca cosa siendo ellas tan seguras de sí mismas y ella tan tímida. Esto se debe principalmente a que, siendo ella la más débil del grupo, la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts se meten con ella al no poder hacerlo con sus amigas, es el precio de la fama y el reconocimiento. Le encanta el Quidditch, de hecho es muy buena montando en escoba, pero siempre le ha dado demasiada vergüenza presentarse a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. Es correcta y educada, sumamente aplicada y buena estudiante, con calificaciones excelentes y expediente impoluto, fiel seguidora de las normas, ya que como bien dice "nadie pone una norma por nada".

No le gusta la familia Weasley, por el simple hecho de que Victoire y Dominique le hacen la vida imposible y odia a Teddy Lupin porque, cuando ella tenía trece años estaba enamorada de él, lo admiraba como a nadie, y como adoraba cocinar, le hizo un pequeño bizcocho de chocolate, que sabía que era el favorito de Lupin por San Valentín. Este le dio un seco y aburrido gracias, y cuando se dio la vuelta lo tiró en la primera papelera que encontró, rompiendo la nota unida al lazo del regalo en pedazos, al igual que su corazón. Nunca ha salido con nadie, y tampoco ha dado todavía su primer beso, que imagina perfecto y de la mano de un príncipe azul.

Adora las compras, la moda, leer novelas románticas tanto muggles como mágicas y sentarse tranquilamente debajo del enorme y solitario sauce a la orilla del Lago Negro a escuchar música de su I-pod. Su hobbie son las plantas, en especial las flores, y al ver la dedicación que le ponía a las clases de Herbología su Profesor Neville Longbottom le había proporcionado unos metros cuadrados de invernadero para cultivar su propio jardín. Además, las tardes de los jueves iba al despacho de este a tomar el té hablando de especies de plantas y de buenos libros sobre el tema, durante un par de horas.

Su cumpleaños es el 17 de Julio y su varita es de acebo, 32,4 cm con núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón, rígida. Su mascota es una lechuza nival, de suave plumaje blanco hasta el pecho desde donde empiezan a surgir motitas negras, con unos grandes y enigmáticos ojos amarillos, a la que bautizó como Gaya.

**Daphne****Zabini:** a pesar de su nombre, Daphne es neoyorkina, de lo barrios altos de Nueva York. "D, como la llaman sus amigas, aún tiene 14 años, pero en unos días cumplirá los 15, y va al mismo Colegio y curso que sus amigas. Sus padres son Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Su cara es bonita, con unos pómulos altos, nariz recta y suave, barbilla fina, cejas estrechas y un poco arqueadas y frente amplia, con la piel cremosa y pálida sobre la que destacan unos grandes ojos negros con un brillo pícaro grabado en ellos rodeados de un sin fin de largas y sedosas pestañas negras y unos carnosos labios de corazón rosados. Su pelo es color chocolate, perfectamente cuidado, ondulado en bonitos caireles al final por encima del pecho. Es bajita, de 1, 65 metros justos, pero delgada y esbelta. Su pecho es grande y redondeado, su cintura finísima y sus caderas armoniosas que daban paso a un buen trasero y unas piernas finas y torneadas.

Sus mejores amigas son Rose Weasley y Alexis Nott, y como ellas va a Slytherin, donde le costó mucho abrirse camino hasta poder considerarse la Queen de esa casa, porque al igual que antes la gente era despreciada por tener familiares muggles o ser un "Sangre Sucia", ahora te despreciaban por ser hijo de ex –mortífagos, en su caso por partida doble. Pero gracias a sus amigas, que se encontraban en la misma situación, habían ido escalando en la pirámide jerárquica hasta estar en el escalón de arriba.

Es una romántica empedernida, le gusta el amor a la antigua, pero eso no quita su tendencia a ser maliciosa y controladora. Le gusta creer que su vida es una película y es vanidosa, aunque cuando le agrada una persona es todo lo contrario, cosa que de momento solo pasa con sus amigas. Es muy inteligente y determinada, y se aplica en los estudios, a pesar de que odie abrir un libro y las normas ni le van ni le vienen, no hace un drama si se tiene que saltar alguna para conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Además está muy mimada y consentida por sus padres, porque no han tenido más hijos por la delicada salud de Pansy durante el embarazo. Aunque sabe montar en escoba y no le desagrada dar un paseo de vez en cuando en ella para pensar, odia el Quidditch porque le parece bruto y sin sentido, pero no se pierde ni un partido porque siempre se ve arrastrada hasta allí por sus amigas, y desde segundo porque Rose es parte del equipo.

Odia a la familia Potter, porque siempre intentan hacerle sombra, en especial James, quien es el "King" de Gryffindor, y más de una vez ha sido blanco de sus bromas. Además no soporta a los Weasley, le parece que ninguno de ellos tiene suficiente personalidad, en especial a Victoire y Dominique, un par de creídas que se creen que tener un mínimo de sangre de Veela les permite hacer con los demás lo que les dé la realísima gana; aunque adora a Hugo Weasley, el hermano pequeño de Rose. Scorpius Malfoy es como un hermano para ella, han crecido desde siempre juntos y es la única persona a l que le cuenta todo lo que le pasa y preocupa, y a su vez, sabe el mejor secreto de este: está perdidamente enamorado de Rose desde los 11 años pero sabe que al ser James su mejor amigo no tiene nada que hacer, pues los primos se odian a muerte.

Adora la moda, ir de compras, dar largos paseos por Nueva York, la nieve simplemente la fascina tan pura y perfecta y le encanta dar fiestas. Su asignatura favorita es DCAO, y eso no tiene nada que ver con que el atractivo profesor sea Charlie Weasley, de rasgos duros y marcados, pelo rojo un poco largo y alborotado, simpáticas pecas por toda su cara, grandes ojos azules, labios finos con una pequeñísima cicatriz, alto y robusto, lleno de músculos. Cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran, es de una forma tan intensa que la hace enrojecer, cosa casi imposible.

Su cumpleaños es el 9 de Septiembre, y su varita es de parra, con núcleo de pelo de veela, de 30,5 cm bastante rígida. Su mascota era un hermoso gatito pardo a rayas grises, con los ojos azul oscuro, morrito marrón y orejas pequeñas, de apenas un mes, a la que ha bautizado como Elba.

**Scorpius****Malfoy:** tiene 15 años, y está a punto de comenzar su 5º curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus padres son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Su cara es de rasgos aristocráticos, varoniles y atractivos, con los pómulos altos, la nariz recta un poco respingona, barbilla suave, cejas finas y arqueadas, con unos grandes ojos azul-gris metálico, labios finos de corazón y pelo liso, rubio y corto, con flequillo sobre la frente, ligeramente despeinado. Es alto, de 1,87 metros, con espalda ancha, hombros fuertes, torso perfectamente esculpido, caderas estrechas, buen trasero y largas y fuertes piernas.

Es el mejor amigo de James Potter, aunque en un principio no se llevaban demasiado bien por eso de ser un Malfoy y se hacían jugarretas continuamente que hacían perder un sin fin de puntos a Griffindor. Harry y Draco les amonestaron fuertemente esas Navidades y les hicieron hacer las paces y olvidarse de los apellidos, y gracias a eso han llegado a donde están ahora. Su otro mejor amigo es Teddy Lupin y su mejor amiga y casi hermana es Daphne Zabini.

Adora el Quidditch y es golpeador, de ahí que esté tan bien formado. Su clase favorita es Transformaciones, al igual que Rose, y ambos compiten por ser los mejores en esa clase.

Le encantan las bromas y los dragones. En su casa tiene dragones en miniatura como los que utilizó el ministerio durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Es narcisista y sale con una tía por semana, porque lo único que intenta con esto es llenar el vacío que ha dejado en su corazón Rose. Tiene su propio club de fans.

Su cumpleaños es el 7 de mayo y su varita es de sauce, 25 cm con núcleo de pelo de unicornio y elástica. Su mascota es una lechuza de base blanca cubierta por manchas y motitas marrones y crema, su pico es blanco y sus ojos negros como el carbón, a la que llama Tristán.

**Teddy****Lupin:** a pesar de sus 16 años, Ted prefiere que le llamen Teddy. Está a punto de empezar su 6º año en Hogwarts y sus padres, Remus y Nimphadora Lupin están muertos, por lo que vive con su abuela Andrómeda Tonks/Black. Es sumamente atractivo, lo que hace que las grandes bellezas de Hogwarts como Victoire, estén locas por sus huesos. Sus rasgos tienen ascendencia Black, que se percibe por los pómulos altos, la babilla suave, la nariz recta un poco respingona, cejas finas levemente arqueadas y frente amplia, con unos enormes ojos chocolate, siempre brillante y divertidos con largas y sedosas pestañas negras, labios finos de corazón, pelo liso y brillante castaño muy claro con flequillo que a veces lleva hacia arriba, corto y una piel melocotón suave. Es muy alto con su 1,89, y tan bien formado como Scorpius, con la espalda ancha, torso bien delineado, caderas estrechas en "V", brazos y piernas fuertes. Al igual que su madre, es metamorfomago, aunque en muy pocas ocasiones cambia sus rasgos, no así con su pelo y sus ojos, pero suele mantener el aspecto antes descrito. Tiene un aro en su oreja derecha, para disgusto de su familia.

Sus mejores amigos son James Sirius Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, y con ellos va a Gryffindor, en el mismo año que James. Adora el Quidditch y es golpeador en el equipo.

Es sexy, divertido, carismático y le encanta ser el centro de atención. En las relaciones suele ser bastante serio, aunque tampoco le duran mucho. Es un chico encantador y bromista, siempre con una pizca de diversión en el fondo de sus ojos y un brillo pícaro. Le gusta hacer el tonto y al igual que James, odia estudiar y seguir las normas: "¿para qué están hechas si no para romperlas?" es su lema. Sabe que Victoire está "enamorada" de él, pero no le interesa, le parece guapa pero insípida, aunque eso no quiere decir que no se haya liado con ella varias veces. Tiene su propio club de fans aunque todas esas niñas que van detrás de él le parecen tontas e insípidas, que solo buscan su físico o su nombre, y no su verdadero yo. Es rebelde pero impolutamente ordenado e increíblemente listo ya que a pesar de su "alergia" a abrir un libro saca buenísimas notas.

Su clase favorita… no tiene ninguna en especial, aunque es un alumno excelente en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y, por raro que parezca, en Pociones.

Su cumpleaños es el 30 de Abril y su varita es de sauce, 28 cm con nervios de corazón de dragón y flexible. Su mascota es una bonita lechuza parda con motitas y líneas más oscuras, de insondables ojos negros y pico naranja a la que le puso el nombre de Floyd, regalo de su padrino Harry su primer día de Hogwarts.

**James****Sirius****Potter:** tiene 16 años y va a clase con Teddy. Es en todos los aspectos muy parecido a su abuelo James y a Sirius, una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Tiene las facciones aristocráticas de la familia Potter, varoniles y atractivas, con los pómulos altos, nariz recta, barbilla suave, cejas finas un poco arqueadas, grandes ojos de un verde tan oscuro que parece negro rodeado de un sin fin de largas y sedosas pestañas, labios carnosos en corazón y pelo de un chocolate tan oscuro que se confunde con el azabache, corto y con flequillo un poco ladeado. Es alto de 1,87 metros, de espalda ancha, torso increíblemente formado, caderas estrechas en "V", y fuertes brazos y piernas.

Es el rey de Gryffindor, aunque muchos prefieren llamarle el "Chico de Oro", y sus mejores amigos son Scorpius Malfoy y Teddy Lupin. No se lleva bien con su prima Rose, aunque ninguno de los dos sabe decir bien por qué, y más teniendo caracteres tan parecidos.

Es orgulloso y ególatra, rebelde, bromista y gracioso, siempre deseando ser el centro de atención. Es increíblemente desordenado y odia estudiar aunque siempre mantiene un buen promedio. Es increíblemente bueno en DCAO, como su padre y adora las motocicletas, de hecho su padre le regaló la de su padrino Sirius. Es muy sobre protector con su familia, y aunque no le guste admitirlo, también se preocupa por su prima Rose; es audaz, valiente, bastante altanero y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo castigado. Es temerario, sobre todo jugando al Quidditch, donde no duda en hacer las maniobras más peligrosas con tal de ganar. Odia perder y es bastante irritante cuando lo hace. Es seductor, un mujeriego empedernido y un vanidoso. No ha tenido novia en su vida y a pesar de eso medio Hogwarts ha pasado por su cama. Es inteligente, perspicaz, ágil y hábil, leal y tenaz, cualidades por las que está en Gryffindor.

Adora el Quidditch y es cazador del equipo además del Capitán desde este año. También le encantan los dragones y ha pasado el verano trabajando para su tío George en Sortilegios Weasley (y provisionándose de artículos para el nuevo curso) y ayudando a su tío Charlie cuidando dragones. Además le fascinan los duelos.

Tiene tatuados dos dragones de increíble realismo y elegancia en los omóplatos, grises y enfrentados.

Su cumpleaños es el 18 de Febrero y su varita es de fresno, 30,5 cm, agradablemente flexible, con un único pelo de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho, según palabras textuales de Ollivander. Su mascota es una lechuza, un ejemplar muy raro de Strix huhula, de base blanca sobre la que se superponen el crema, distintos tonos de marrón y el negro, de grandes y perspicaces ojos oscuros y pico anaranjado. James Sirius le puso el nombre de Altair, que es una estrella de la constelación del águila.

Espero que me dejéis reviews Me ayudan mucho a seguir. Por cierto, quiero avisaros de que en el próximo capítulo empezaré con una especie de juego de preguntas. Quien responda correctamente, será la persona a la que le dedicaré el capítulo siguiente


	2. Chapter 2

**Presentación de los protagonistas**

Aquí os dejo las descripciones de los que van a ser los personajes de mi historia, para que podáis entenderla correctamente:

Leed el final tambié importante.

**Rose****Weasley:** tiene 15 años y está a punto de empezar su 5º año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus facciones son finas y femeninas, con los pómulos altos, barbilla suave, una nariz levemente respingona como la de su madre, labios rosados en perfecto corazón, el de abajo más carnoso que el de arriba, frente amplia y cejas finas en un perfecto arco. Su piel el suave y delicada, sin imperfecciones y pálida como la de su padre, sobre la que destacan unos grandes ojos gris-verdoso metalizado, rodeados de un sin fin de negras pestañas largas y sedosas; y su pelo de un rojo suave, tirando a castaño muy claro, liso hasta la mitad de la espalda y con un flequillo recto que la mayor parte de las veces lo llevaba retirado, dejando que lo mechones más cortos caigan enmarcando su rostro a ambos lados. Su pecho es grande y redondeado, sus hombros finos, su cintura de avispa y las caderas en armonía. Su trasero es levemente respingón y sus piernas largas y torneadas permitidas por su altura de 1, 73 metros. Es delgada y esbelta. Este verano y sin permiso de sus padres, por supuesto, se ha tatuado una pequeña constelación en su nuca.

Sus mejores amigas son Alexis Nott y Daphne Zabini, ambas de la misma edad. A pesar de su familia al completo Gryffindor y para enorme disgusto de Ron Weasley, es una Slytherin pura cepa. Es orgullosa y algo ególatra, odia respetar las normas y estudiar, aunque cuenta con la inteligencia de su madre y siempre está entre las mejores del curso, no así su asistencia a clase. Le encanta el Quidditch y juega en el equipo de su casa como cazadora, aunque en realidad ella el que deseaba era el de buscadora, pero el puesto siempre había estado ocupado.

A pesar de ser familia, no se lleva bien con James Sirius y Lily Luna Potter, Victoire, Dominique, Louis y Fred Weasley, pero en cambio de maravilla con Roxanne, Molly y Lucy Weasley.

Teddy Lupin es su "primo" favorito, pues a pesar de no ser de la misma sangre, siempre había crecido como uno más de la familia; pero odia profundamente a Scorpius Malfoy, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Para disgusto de su madre le encanta la moda e ir de compras, aunque eso no quita que le encante leer. Siempre ha visto los libros como una forma de evasión de la realidad, una especie de mundo construido solo para ella.

Su cumpleaños es el 21 de Junio, y su varita es de roble, 28 cm, flexible, una sola pluma de fénix. Hasta ahora había tenido que usar la vieja lechuza de su padre, pero ese verano Crookshacks había tenido gatitos, y ella se había quedado con uno blanco y suave como un copo de nieve, a excepción de dos pequeñas líneas grises a la altura de las orejas y unos vivaces y curiosos ojos negros, con una orejitas pequeñas. Lo había bautizado Kenneth porque en celta significa "hermoso".

**Alexis****Nott:** tiene 15 años. Es la primogénita del matrimonio entre Theodore Nott y Tracey Davis, ambos Slytherins. Su cara es de facciones finas y armoniosas, con pómulos altos, nariz un poco respingona y puntiaguda, barbilla suave, cejas finas levemente arqueadas, con una tez pálida y aterciopelada como la de su padre, aunque sus mejillas siempre suelen ir cubiertas por un rubor rosado. Destacan unos enormes ojos de un color especial, mezcla de ambos padres: por el borde azul celeste y rodeando la pupila verde claro, destacados por miles de sedosas y largas pestañas negras; y unos finos labios de corazón rosados. Su pelo es castaño claro, y cae liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, normalmente con la raya en el centro o a un lado. Mide 1,75 metros, y es muy delgada y esbelta, con un pecho de 90, cintura de avispa y caderas suaves, con buen trasero y largas y formadas piernas.

Sus mejores amigas son Rose Weasley y Daphne Zabini. Al igual que su familia, pertenece a Slytherin, aunque ella nunca ha entendido muy bien por qué, pues al lado de sus amigas siempre se ha sentido muy poca cosa siendo ellas tan seguras de sí mismas y ella tan tímida. Esto se debe principalmente a que, siendo ella la más débil del grupo, la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts se meten con ella al no poder hacerlo con sus amigas, es el precio de la fama y el reconocimiento. Le encanta el Quidditch, de hecho es muy buena montando en escoba, pero siempre le ha dado demasiada vergüenza presentarse a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. Es correcta y educada, sumamente aplicada y buena estudiante, con calificaciones excelentes y expediente impoluto, fiel seguidora de las normas, ya que como bien dice "nadie pone una norma por nada".

No le gusta la familia Weasley, por el simple hecho de que Victoire y Dominique le hacen la vida imposible y odia a Teddy Lupin porque, cuando ella tenía trece años estaba enamorada de él, lo admiraba como a nadie, y como adoraba cocinar, le hizo un pequeño bizcocho de chocolate, que sabía que era el favorito de Lupin por San Valentín. Este le dio un seco y aburrido gracias, y cuando se dio la vuelta lo tiró en la primera papelera que encontró, rompiendo la nota unida al lazo del regalo en pedazos, al igual que su corazón. Nunca ha salido con nadie, y tampoco ha dado todavía su primer beso, que imagina perfecto y de la mano de un príncipe azul.

Adora las compras, la moda, leer novelas románticas tanto muggles como mágicas y sentarse tranquilamente debajo del enorme y solitario sauce a la orilla del Lago Negro a escuchar música de su I-pod. Su hobbie son las plantas, en especial las flores, y al ver la dedicación que le ponía a las clases de Herbología su Profesor Neville Longbottom le había proporcionado unos metros cuadrados de invernadero para cultivar su propio jardín. Además, las tardes de los jueves iba al despacho de este a tomar el té hablando de especies de plantas y de buenos libros sobre el tema, durante un par de horas.

Su cumpleaños es el 17 de Julio y su varita es de acebo, 32,4 cm con núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón, rígida. Su mascota es una lechuza nival, de suave plumaje blanco hasta el pecho desde donde empiezan a surgir motitas negras, con unos grandes y enigmáticos ojos amarillos, a la que bautizó como Gaya.

**Daphne****Zabini:** a pesar de su nombre, Daphne es neoyorkina, de lo barrios altos de Nueva York. "D, como la llaman sus amigas, aún tiene 14 años, pero en unos días cumplirá los 15, y va al mismo Colegio y curso que sus amigas. Sus padres son Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Su cara es bonita, con unos pómulos altos, nariz recta y suave, barbilla fina, cejas estrechas y un poco arqueadas y frente amplia, con la piel cremosa y pálida sobre la que destacan unos grandes ojos negros con un brillo pícaro grabado en ellos rodeados de un sin fin de largas y sedosas pestañas negras y unos carnosos labios de corazón rosados. Su pelo es color chocolate, perfectamente cuidado, ondulado en bonitos caireles al final por encima del pecho. Es bajita, de 1, 65 metros justos, pero delgada y esbelta. Su pecho es grande y redondeado, su cintura finísima y sus caderas armoniosas que daban paso a un buen trasero y unas piernas finas y torneadas.

Sus mejores amigas son Rose Weasley y Alexis Nott, y como ellas va a Slytherin, donde le costó mucho abrirse camino hasta poder considerarse la Queen de esa casa, porque al igual que antes la gente era despreciada por tener familiares muggles o ser un "Sangre Sucia", ahora te despreciaban por ser hijo de ex –mortífagos, en su caso por partida doble. Pero gracias a sus amigas, que se encontraban en la misma situación, habían ido escalando en la pirámide jerárquica hasta estar en el escalón de arriba.

Es una romántica empedernida, le gusta el amor a la antigua, pero eso no quita su tendencia a ser maliciosa y controladora. Le gusta creer que su vida es una película y es vanidosa, aunque cuando le agrada una persona es todo lo contrario, cosa que de momento solo pasa con sus amigas. Es muy inteligente y determinada, y se aplica en los estudios, a pesar de que odie abrir un libro y las normas ni le van ni le vienen, no hace un drama si se tiene que saltar alguna para conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Además está muy mimada y consentida por sus padres, porque no han tenido más hijos por la delicada salud de Pansy durante el embarazo. Aunque sabe montar en escoba y no le desagrada dar un paseo de vez en cuando en ella para pensar, odia el Quidditch porque le parece bruto y sin sentido, pero no se pierde ni un partido porque siempre se ve arrastrada hasta allí por sus amigas, y desde segundo porque Rose es parte del equipo.

Odia a la familia Potter, porque siempre intentan hacerle sombra, en especial James, quien es el "King" de Gryffindor, y más de una vez ha sido blanco de sus bromas. Además no soporta a los Weasley, le parece que ninguno de ellos tiene suficiente personalidad, en especial a Victoire y Dominique, un par de creídas que se creen que tener un mínimo de sangre de Veela les permite hacer con los demás lo que les dé la realísima gana; aunque adora a Hugo Weasley, el hermano pequeño de Rose. Scorpius Malfoy es como un hermano para ella, han crecido desde siempre juntos y es la única persona a l que le cuenta todo lo que le pasa y preocupa, y a su vez, sabe el mejor secreto de este: está perdidamente enamorado de Rose desde los 11 años pero sabe que al ser James su mejor amigo no tiene nada que hacer, pues los primos se odian a muerte.

Adora la moda, ir de compras, dar largos paseos por Nueva York, la nieve simplemente la fascina tan pura y perfecta y le encanta dar fiestas. Su asignatura favorita es DCAO, y eso no tiene nada que ver con que el atractivo profesor sea Charlie Weasley, de rasgos duros y marcados, pelo rojo un poco largo y alborotado, simpáticas pecas por toda su cara, grandes ojos azules, labios finos con una pequeñísima cicatriz, alto y robusto, lleno de músculos. Cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran, es de una forma tan intensa que la hace enrojecer, cosa casi imposible.

Su cumpleaños es el 9 de Septiembre, y su varita es de parra, con núcleo de pelo de veela, de 30,5 cm bastante rígida. Su mascota era un hermoso gatito pardo a rayas grises, con los ojos azul oscuro, morrito marrón y orejas pequeñas, de apenas un mes, a la que ha bautizado como Elba.

**Scorpius****Malfoy:** tiene 15 años, y está a punto de comenzar su 5º curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus padres son Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Su cara es de rasgos aristocráticos, varoniles y atractivos, con los pómulos altos, la nariz recta un poco respingona, barbilla suave, cejas finas y arqueadas, con unos grandes ojos azul-gris metálico, labios finos de corazón y pelo liso, rubio y corto, con flequillo sobre la frente, ligeramente despeinado. Es alto, de 1,87 metros, con espalda ancha, hombros fuertes, torso perfectamente esculpido, caderas estrechas, buen trasero y largas y fuertes piernas.

Es el mejor amigo de James Potter, aunque en un principio no se llevaban demasiado bien por eso de ser un Malfoy y se hacían jugarretas continuamente que hacían perder un sin fin de puntos a Griffindor. Harry y Draco les amonestaron fuertemente esas Navidades y les hicieron hacer las paces y olvidarse de los apellidos, y gracias a eso han llegado a donde están ahora. Su otro mejor amigo es Teddy Lupin y su mejor amiga y casi hermana es Daphne Zabini.

Adora el Quidditch y es golpeador, de ahí que esté tan bien formado. Su clase favorita es Transformaciones, al igual que Rose, y ambos compiten por ser los mejores en esa clase.

Le encantan las bromas y los dragones. En su casa tiene dragones en miniatura como los que utilizó el ministerio durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Es narcisista y sale con una tía por semana, porque lo único que intenta con esto es llenar el vacío que ha dejado en su corazón Rose. Tiene su propio club de fans.

Su cumpleaños es el 7 de mayo y su varita es de sauce, 25 cm con núcleo de pelo de unicornio y elástica. Su mascota es una lechuza de base blanca cubierta por manchas y motitas marrones y crema, su pico es blanco y sus ojos negros como el carbón, a la que llama Tristán.

**Teddy****Lupin:** a pesar de sus 16 años, Ted prefiere que le llamen Teddy. Está a punto de empezar su 6º año en Hogwarts y sus padres, Remus y Nimphadora Lupin están muertos, por lo que vive con su abuela Andrómeda Tonks/Black. Es sumamente atractivo, lo que hace que las grandes bellezas de Hogwarts como Victoire, estén locas por sus huesos. Sus rasgos tienen ascendencia Black, que se percibe por los pómulos altos, la babilla suave, la nariz recta un poco respingona, cejas finas levemente arqueadas y frente amplia, con unos enormes ojos chocolate, siempre brillante y divertidos con largas y sedosas pestañas negras, labios finos de corazón, pelo liso y brillante castaño muy claro con flequillo que a veces lleva hacia arriba, corto y una piel melocotón suave. Es muy alto con su 1,89, y tan bien formado como Scorpius, con la espalda ancha, torso bien delineado, caderas estrechas en "V", brazos y piernas fuertes. Al igual que su madre, es metamorfomago, aunque en muy pocas ocasiones cambia sus rasgos, no así con su pelo y sus ojos, pero suele mantener el aspecto antes descrito. Tiene un aro en su oreja derecha, para disgusto de su familia.

Sus mejores amigos son James Sirius Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, y con ellos va a Gryffindor, en el mismo año que James. Adora el Quidditch y es golpeador en el equipo.

Es sexy, divertido, carismático y le encanta ser el centro de atención. En las relaciones suele ser bastante serio, aunque tampoco le duran mucho. Es un chico encantador y bromista, siempre con una pizca de diversión en el fondo de sus ojos y un brillo pícaro. Le gusta hacer el tonto y al igual que James, odia estudiar y seguir las normas: "¿para qué están hechas si no para romperlas?" es su lema. Sabe que Victoire está "enamorada" de él, pero no le interesa, le parece guapa pero insípida, aunque eso no quiere decir que no se haya liado con ella varias veces. Tiene su propio club de fans aunque todas esas niñas que van detrás de él le parecen tontas e insípidas, que solo buscan su físico o su nombre, y no su verdadero yo. Es rebelde pero impolutamente ordenado e increíblemente listo ya que a pesar de su "alergia" a abrir un libro saca buenísimas notas.

Su clase favorita… no tiene ninguna en especial, aunque es un alumno excelente en Transformaciones, Encantamientos y, por raro que parezca, en Pociones.

Su cumpleaños es el 30 de Abril y su varita es de sauce, 28 cm con nervios de corazón de dragón y flexible. Su mascota es una bonita lechuza parda con motitas y líneas más oscuras, de insondables ojos negros y pico naranja a la que le puso el nombre de Floyd, regalo de su padrino Harry su primer día de Hogwarts.

**James****Sirius****Potter:** tiene 16 años y va a clase con Teddy. Es en todos los aspectos muy parecido a su abuelo James y a Sirius, una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Tiene las facciones aristocráticas de la familia Potter, varoniles y atractivas, con los pómulos altos, nariz recta, barbilla suave, cejas finas un poco arqueadas, grandes ojos de un verde tan oscuro que parece negro rodeado de un sin fin de largas y sedosas pestañas, labios carnosos en corazón y pelo de un chocolate tan oscuro que se confunde con el azabache, corto y con flequillo un poco ladeado. Es alto de 1,87 metros, de espalda ancha, torso increíblemente formado, caderas estrechas en "V", y fuertes brazos y piernas.

Es el rey de Gryffindor, aunque muchos prefieren llamarle el "Chico de Oro", y sus mejores amigos son Scorpius Malfoy y Teddy Lupin. No se lleva bien con su prima Rose, aunque ninguno de los dos sabe decir bien por qué, y más teniendo caracteres tan parecidos.

Es orgulloso y ególatra, rebelde, bromista y gracioso, siempre deseando ser el centro de atención. Es increíblemente desordenado y odia estudiar aunque siempre mantiene un buen promedio. Es increíblemente bueno en DCAO, como su padre y adora las motocicletas, de hecho su padre le regaló la de su padrino Sirius. Es muy sobre protector con su familia, y aunque no le guste admitirlo, también se preocupa por su prima Rose; es audaz, valiente, bastante altanero y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo castigado. Es temerario, sobre todo jugando al Quidditch, donde no duda en hacer las maniobras más peligrosas con tal de ganar. Odia perder y es bastante irritante cuando lo hace. Es seductor, un mujeriego empedernido y un vanidoso. No ha tenido novia en su vida y a pesar de eso medio Hogwarts ha pasado por su cama. Es inteligente, perspicaz, ágil y hábil, leal y tenaz, cualidades por las que está en Gryffindor.

Adora el Quidditch y es cazador del equipo además del Capitán desde este año. También le encantan los dragones y ha pasado el verano trabajando para su tío George en Sortilegios Weasley (y provisionándose de artículos para el nuevo curso) y ayudando a su tío Charlie cuidando dragones. Además le fascinan los duelos.

Tiene tatuados dos dragones de increíble realismo y elegancia en los omóplatos, grises y enfrentados.

Su cumpleaños es el 18 de Febrero y su varita es de fresno, 30,5 cm, agradablemente flexible, con un único pelo de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho, según palabras textuales de Ollivander. Su mascota es una lechuza, un ejemplar muy raro de Strix huhula, de base blanca sobre la que se superponen el crema, distintos tonos de marrón y el negro, de grandes y perspicaces ojos oscuros y pico anaranjado. James Sirius le puso el nombre de Altair, que es una estrella de la constelación del águila.

Espero que me dejéis reviews Me ayudan mucho a seguir. Por cierto, quiero avisaros de que en el próximo capítulo empezaré con una especie de juego de preguntas. Quien responda correctamente, será la persona a la que le dedicaré el capítulo siguiente


	3. Chapter 3

**El inicio de las clases.**

Bueno, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, me he puesto muy triste al ver que no tenía reviews, y pido por favor que me los dejéis, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir con la historia Espero que os guste sinceramente.

El dos de Septiembre se presentaba como cualquier otro inicio del curso, amargo y deprimente. La fuerte lluvia comenzada durante la noche anterior golpeaba fuertemente el agua del lago, provocando que Rose se viera obligada a abrir los ojos con disgusto. Se arrebujó entre las mantas, deseando no tener que salir nunca de su cálido refugio, pero al final, al ver que no podía volver a dormir, se levantó con pasos vagos y lentos. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó a la cama de Daphne, quien dormía a pierna suelta en su cama de sedosa colcha verde y sábanas de seda plateadas. De un salto, se subió encima, provocando que Daphne se levantara de un sobre salto, llevándose una mano al corazón y la otra a la mesilla de madera oscura donde reposaba su varita.

Apuntó a Rose con ella, todavía con ojos adormilados, que se encendieron por la furia al ver que era Rose y no un criminal o un violador quien estaba en su cama.

¡Te voy a matar Weasley!- gritó enarbolando la varita y despertando a Alexis con sus chillidos, pero ya era tarde porque Rose había cogido su ropa y se había refugiado en el baño, aprovechando para darse una larga y relajante ducha. Se puso el uniforme y dejó su brillante melena pelirroja suelta. Cogió su varita, empuñándola con firmeza mientras abría dejando una pequeña rendija en la puerta del baño, en la que en seguida dio un hechizo haciéndola trizas.

¡Pero qué coño haces!- exclamó la Weasley lanzando un "Protego" para evitar otro hechizo. Corriendo fue hasta su escritorio, metiendo aceleradamente sus cosas en un maxi-bolso negro mientras esquivaba los distintos hechizos de una furiosa Daphne. Por su parte, Alexis había aprovechado el revuelo para meterse en el baño y darse una desestresante ducha. Todavía no sabía como era posible que hubiera aguantado a esas dos durante 4 años.

Oyó como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación, por lo que parecía que Rose había conseguido salir de la habitación. Con un suspiro, se puso su uniforme sobre el conjunto de lencería negro. Sí, a pesar de no haber recibido un beso en su vida, no llevaba ropa interior blanca de abuela, como creían la mayoría, sino bonitos y sexys conjuntos que la hacían sentir guapa.

Salió del baño mientras una aún malhumorada Daphne entraba mascullando " Rose esto, Rose lo otro… "seguido de una enorme retahíla de insultos que en otro momento la hubieran escandalizado.

Alexis cogió un bonito bolso redondeado con estampado de flores y guardó todas sus cosas en él, y se dispuso a esperar a que Daphne saliera para no tener que ir sola por los pasillos. Cada vez que estaba sola, Victoire y Dominique parecían tener un radar para dar con ella en un pasillo solitario o un rincón bajo unas escaleras.

A los 10 min salió Daphne, colocándose su bonita diadema amarilla. Daphne sentía adoración por las diademas, y sus amigas habían visto que no ponía reparo alguno en gastarse el dinero que fuera necesario por una que le gustaba. Cogió su bolso negro de charol reluciente con todas sus cosas guardadas del día anterior y juntas salieron de la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos junto a la maraña de alumnos que se formaba cada mañana.

En su mesa ya estaba sentada Rose, dándole un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza mientras cogía un croissant y lo dejaba en su plato. Una taza de chocolate reposaba a su derecha, como siempre.

Daphne entrecerró los ojos al verla, pero terminó de descargar su ira cuando un chico de segundo le interceptó el paso golpeándola sin cuidado en el brazo.

Por fin se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar, mientras una horda de lechuzas entraba por los ventanales, dejando paquetes, cartas, aunque ninguna de las tres recibió nada.

Daphne, ¿tus padres este año te mandarán uno de sus exquisitos vestidos?

Supongo, al menos no me han dicho lo contrario.- le restó importancia.

Y tendríamos que pensar que vamos a hacer por tu cumpleaños.- siguió Rose con un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

Podríamos hacer un baile de máscaras en la Sala Común.- sugirió tranquilamente Alexis bebiendo un sorbo de su amargo café negro.- Podríamos retirar todos los muebles y encogerlos, dejando algunas de las mesas de estudio para poner la comida y las bebidas, si les ponemos unos buenos manteles nadie se dará cuenta. Y también podríamos pedirle el favor a varios de los elfos de las cocinas para que hagan de camarero. Seguro que estarán muy graciosos vestidos de pingüinos. – Daphne y Rose miraban con la boca abierta a su amiga.- Y todo el mundo debe llevar máscara, los chicos esmoquin y las chicas bonitos vestidos y peinados especiales.- terminó con un suspiro.

¡Es perfecto!- estalló Daphne, impresionada. – Será la mejor fiesta de todo el año, debemos empezar a preparar las invitaciones si queremos enviarlas con el tiempo suficiente para que todo el mundo tenga sus trajes listos.- ¿Podrías ocuparte tú de hacerlas, Alexis?

Yo-yo…Claro, como quieras Daphne.- dijo Alexis suspirando. Sabía que le tocaría acabar preparándolo todo, como ya venía siendo una costumbre. No es que le disgustara hacerlo, se sentía bien viendo como los proyectos iban tomando color y el espectacular resultado final, pero no le parecía bien que todo se le atribuyera después a Daphne, por lo menos podría elogiar su trabajo o nombrarla. Sabía que sonaba egoísta, pero le gustaría obtener un poco de reconocimiento.

Tomad- las interrumpió el Premio Anual de su casa.- Aquí tenéis los horarios de este año. Terminó dándole a cada una hoja con su horario.

Lunes

Martes

Miércoles

Jueves

Viernes

Hª de la Magia

Encantamientos

Adivinación

Hª de la Magia

Aritmancia

DESCANSO

Pociones

Transformaciones

Transformaciones

Pociones

Encantamientos

COMIDA

Adivinación

CCMágicas

Herbología

DCAO

Runas

DCAO

Herbología

CCMágicas

CENA

Astronomía

Astronomía

¡Qué horror!- exclamó Rose de forma exagerada para darle un matiz dramático al asunto.- Tendremos que soportar al Profesor Binns a primera hora.

Daphne y Alexis no pudieron evitar reír ante su pequeño teatro, pero como siempre, la felicidad no dura mucho.

¿Ahora eres cómica Weasley? Porque las apuestas que se barajan son o eso o que te has comido una zapatilla.- soltó Malfoy burlón.- los ojos de Rose llamearon con furia.

¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme, Malfoy? Porque las opciones que se barajan son eso o que ahora resulta que eres mi padre.- soltó orgullosa con una sonrisa ladeada y una mano en la cadera.

Si no fueras tan escandalosa ni siquiera me percataría de tu existencia.

Y si tú no tuvieras un maldito farolillo amarillo en la cabeza y la lengua más viperina que la serpiente del escudo de mi casa…

¡Basta!- les cortó Daphne, con un enfado tan grande que asustó a Scorpius y a Rose.- ¡Me tenéis harta! ¿No podríais evitar discutir cada vez que os veis? ¡Un día de estos me va a estallar la cabeza! Si tanto os detestáis, ignoraros, o sed simplemente corteses, pero por favor, ahorradnos las horribles discusiones a los demás.- Ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

¿Entonces… no deberías aplicar eso mismo contigo y con Potter?- preguntó "inocentemente" Alexis.

No, Potter es detestable, tanto para mí como para vosotras, n…

Ya decía yo que me pitaban los oídos- soltó el nombrado- Deberías ser más educada y no hablar de la gente a sus espaldas.- terminó burlón, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada sumamente atractiva.

Meterte donde no te llaman también es de mala educación- bufó Daphne con desagrado.

Si hablan de uno no. Así que vete disculpándote Zabini.

En tu próxima vida Potter.- rugió esta. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se iban acercando poco a poco, rojos por la furia e indignación.

La esperaré con ansias.

¿Qué hacen que no están en sus clases? La campana ha sonado hace 5 minutos. 10 puntos menos para ambas casas y ahora a clase si no queréis detención.

En ese instante, la furia y la indignación desaparecieron, haciendo que se dieran cuenta de su situación. Estaban demasiado juntos, tanto que el aliento de James se mezclaba con el de Daphne y sus narices se rozaban en una sencilla pero ardiente caricia.

James nunca se había fijado en lo brillantes que eran los ojos negros de la Slytherin, ni en lo sedosas que parecían sus coquetas pestañas oscuras. Tampoco en lo fina que era su nariz ni en el tacto como el terciopelo que tenía su piel. Y mucho menos en lo sedoso que parecía su pelo y en el tacto tan suave que tenía al rozar su mejilla con cada movimiento y en lo apetecibles que se le antojaban esos rojizos labios, tan carnosos y con el labio de arriba trazando un corazón perfecto.

-¡Daphne vamos!- rompió el momento Rose, cogiendo la mano de su amiga y tirando de ella hacia las escaleras.

James Sirius agitó la cabeza, aturdido por sus pensamientos. Se revolvió el pelo nervioso mientras se dirigía a Pociones. Todavía no podía creerse que su cuerpo hubiera deseado a una Slytherin. No, a una Slytherin cualquiera no, eso podría llegar a entenderlo. Había deseado besar a la Reina de Slytherin y sabía que si su prima Rose no les hubiera interrumpido lo hubiera hecho. Era antinatural, Daphne Zabini era la persona menos deseable sobre la faz de la tierra, y así seguiría siendo para él hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Rose, Alexis, Daphne y Scorpius entraron atropelladamente en clase, pero para su mala suerte, Binns ya estaba allí y les miró asesinamente, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros que ya se habían visto abrazados por los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero qué tenemos aquí, tarde el primer día de clase. Claro, como el Profesor Binns es un fantasma no se da cuenta de nada, ¿verdad? Siempre es la misma historia. Detención el día 11, Malfoy y Weasley limpiando la Sala de Trofeos SIN MAGIA, y Zabini y Nott la clase de Pociones por método muggle.

Los cuatro lo miraron indignados, pero prefirieron callar antes que abrir la boca y que les pusieron un castigo mayor aún. A la media hora, tres de ellos estaban dormidos a pesar de estar sentados en las primeras filas, y Alexis era de las únicas de la clase que hacía un esfuerzo por tomar apuntes a pesar de la pesadez de sus párpados. Y es que el Profesor Binns no es un "hombre" demasiado divertido que digamos. Su apariencia es la de un anciano marchito y a es semi-transparente, de color blanco-perlado típico de un fantasma. Además está el hecho de que sus clases son notables solo por su completa monotonía. Lee a través de los interminables detalles de la sublevación de los duendes y otros eventos en un "zumbido liso como un viejo aspirador", que provoca que el cuerpo estudiantil se quedé completamente dormido en sus clases.

La mañana pasó larga y aburrida, pero la tardé mejoró un poco, sobretodo para el sector femenino del castillo.

La clase de adivinación para los de 5º, 6º y 7º era impartida por Firenze, un centauro de lo más atractivo a pesar de sus peculiares patas de caballo. Sus rasgos eran nobelescos, su piel pálida, sus ojos grandes y azules enigmáticos como solo aquellos que leían mensajes ocultos en la naturaleza podrían tener y cabello casi por los hombros de sedosas hebras rubias sumamente claras. Su pecho y brazos estaban bien formados y el resto de su cuerpo era negro y brillante, con una larga y fascinante cola negra.

Rose se quedó fascinada al ver el aula en el que tenían que dar clase. El techo era como el del gran Comedor, como un cristal que daba al cielo exterior a pesar de los pisos que había por encima. La fría piedra de las paredes contrastaba fuertemente con el prado de hierba verde y algo húmeda, con numerosas y delicadas flores violetas, pequeños y graciosos arbustos de fruto violáceo y morado, y al fondo una pequeña cascada que daba paso a un pequeño lago en el que se distinguían peces de todos los colores. Era como un trozo del bosque prohibido pero dentro de los muros del castillo. Unos cuantos troncos estaban diseminados por el "aula", y frente a cada uno de ellos, un par de hogueras sin encender.

Sé que habéis aprendido los nombres de los planetas y sus lunas en Astronomía, y que habéis realizado mapas con el progreso de las estrellas a través de los cielos. Los centauros han revelado el secreto de esos movimientos durante siglos. Decimos que el futuro se puede leer en el cielo que esta por encima de nosotros. Mi propósito aquí es explicar la Visión de los centauros, que es impersonal e imparcial. Miramos los cielos para las grandes mareas de mal o cambios que a veces están marcados allí. Puede tomar diez años estar seguro de lo que vemos. En la pasada década, las indicaciones habían sido que el mundo mágico no esta viviendo más que un periodo de calma entre dos guerras. En ese entonces, Marte, dios de la batalla, brillaba sobre nosotros, sugiriendo que la lucha no tardaría mucho en llegar. Cómo de pronto, los centauros podemos saberlo quemando ciertas hierbas y plantas, por la observación de su humo y llamas …

La clase pasó rápidamente tratando de encontrar ciertas formas y símbolos en los vapores que se producían al quemar salvia y malva dulce, pero no hubo muchos progresos.

Las clases terminaron con DCAO, dada por Charlie Weasley. Las primeras filas estaban llenas de alumnas, y durante la hora que Charlie, con su ronca voz, estuvo explicando lo básico de los Hinkypunks, los suspiros no dejaron de resonar por todo el aula.

Daphne no se perdía ni un detalle de todo lo que decía, tomando apuntes por primera vez en todo el día, y a su vez aprovechaba para mirarle discretamente. Su pelo estaba un poco más corto, pero mantenía su aspecto rebelde y salvaje. En el lóbulo de su oreja ahora descansaba un aro de plata, y sus ojos brillaban hipnotizantes. En ese momento, ambas miradas se cruzaron, y Daphne no pudo evitar bajar la mirada azorada, rezando porque el Profesor no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Una vez terminada la clase, Rose se despidió de sus amigas y tiró para las mazmorras, en busca del despacho de Slughorn.. Al llegar, llamó suavemente.

Pase- sonó la un tanto aguda y vibrante voz del Profesor Slughorn. No medía más de metro sesenta, y tenía el aspecto de un hobbit, con cientos de arruguillas alrededor de los ojos y unos grandes pies calzados en unas elegantes botas de piel de dragón.

Soy Rose Weasley- dijo la pelirroja, sentándose en una de las dos sillas que daban al escritorio.

Oh, sí, la joven Weasley- soltó con alegría en sus pequeños ojillos azules- se ha vuelto usted muy hermosa, si me permite el halago.

¿Para qué me ha mandado llamar?- obvió su último comentario con algo de aburrimiento. Quería salir del despacho cuanto antes, no empezar una larguísima charla sobre sus padres.

Bueno, tengo una noticia que seguro que le encantará.- Soltó Horace con una sonrisilla traviesa.

¿Qué noticia, Señor?- preguntó ella con ansiedad.

El capitán del equipo de Quidditch, el joven Graham Montague, ha sido trasladado a Dumstrang. Así que el puesto ha quedado vacante y he pensado… que usted sería la candidata ideal para ocupar el puesto si acepta, claro.- Ella se quedó paralizada ante la noticia, con la boca entreabierta. Capitana… Capitana Rose Weasley sonaba de maravilla. Una enorme sonrisa abarcó su rostro iluminando la habitación, y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó a Slughorn con alegría.

Muchas gracias, Profesor, le aseguro que llevaré a nuestro equipo a la gloria.

Y aquí no se acaban las noticias.- continuó Horace un poco sonrojado por el efusivo y sorpresivo abrazo de su alumna.- El señorito Peregrin Derrick superó sus éxtasis sin ninguna dificultad el año pasado, así que ya no se encuentra en el castillo, si no haciendo un cursillo sobre Relaciones Mágicas, así que no tenemos buscador. Tendrás que buscar a alguien. Las convocatorias de Quidditch son en dos semanas, y he reservado el campo a las cinco.

Yo seré la nueva buscadora.- soltó Rose con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Pues entonces tendrá que buscar a alguien que pueda ocupar ese puesto.

Está bien, Profesor.

Puede retirarse al menos que tenga algo que decirme.

Hasta mañana- con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Rose salió zumbando del despacho. Tenía la cabeza embotada con tantas novedades. Aunque no todo era color de rosa. En todo Slytherin no había nadie lo suficientemente bueno como para ser cazador. Ya tenían dos cazadores mediocres, y con un tercero sería la ruina del equipo. Si ella cogía la Snitch pero el equipo contrario conseguía meter 130 puntos, iban a perder igualmente el partido.

Con todo ese barullo en su mente, entró en la desierta Sala Común de Slytherin, a excepción de Alexis que estaba en una de las mesas de estudio sumamente concentrada. Cientos de pergaminos de todos los tamaños ocupaban la mesa, unos blancos, otros en un tono ocre, otros envejecidos con bonitos dibujos en los bordes…

¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó curiosa sentándose enfrente poniendo su bolso en la silla contigua.

Las invitaciones. La fiesta es el día 9 y Daphne quiere invitar a todos los alumnos de 5º a 7º.- respondió algo agobiada.

No deberías hacerlo. Es la fiesta de Daphne, no la tuya. Que se ocupe ella.

Pero es mi amiga y me lo ha pedido.

Igual que las anteriores cuatro fiestas de cumpleaños, las 4 de San Valentín y ya que decir de las de después de los exámenes.- Alexis no contestó, y siguió escribiendo con letra clara y elegante en la invitación.- ¿Cuántas llevas?

Solamente 10. Me ha costado mucho elegir el modelo de pergamino y hacer los filigranas de los bordes. Deberías ir a adecentarte para la cena- dijo levantando la mirada- yo no voy a bajar a cenar. Necesito que las invitaciones estén terminadas mañana.

Pues entonces te ayudo. No voy a dejarte sola haciendo todo esto- dijo cogiendo uno de los pergaminos bellamente decorados y sacando una pluma de su mochila.

¡No! Con esa tinta no- la paró Alexis, pasándole una pluma idéntica a la que estaba usando, cuya tinta era verde Slytherin.- ¿Estás segura de querer ayudarme? Seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer- preguntó mientras volvía a la invitación, terminándola con una copia perfecta de la firma de Daphne. La dejó secar unos segundos y la colocó encima del montón de las ya hechas.

Por supuesto. Además, seguro que tú también podrías estar haciendo otra cosa. Dudo que sea algo normal hacer invitaciones un lunes casi a la hora de la cena. Unas cuarenta invitaciones más tarde, Alexis no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

Rose… ¿qué te preocupa?

Nada es solo que… bueno, soy la nueva Capitana del equipo de Quidditch.- Alexis abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dejando de lado su tarea.

¡Eso es fantástico! Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

Pero eso no es todo, también soy la nueva buscadora.

¡Felicidades! ¿Pero quién va a ocupar tu lugar?

Ese es el problema, no hay nadie en Slytherin que pueda hacerlo. Los de primero no pueden y los demás los tengo ya vistos a menos de que algún alumno de segundo se presente y me sorprenda.- dijo cabizbaja.

Seguro que encuentras a la persona perfecta para el puesto- la animó, pero en el fondo le encantaría ser esa persona. Siempre le había encantado volar, era la única actividad que podía hacer con su padre, en que parecía que este la trataba como una hija y no como un estorbo. Desde pequeña se había centrado en hacer las más raras y difíciles piruetas con el fin de impresionarle y ganarse si no su cariño, al menos su orgullo.

Pero en qué tonterías estaba pensando, nunca tendría el nivel de un jugador de Quidditch, probablemente estaba en el nivel mediocre o algo así. Una hora más tarde, Daphne junto al resto de Slytherin, ingresó en la Sala.

¡Os parecerá bonito! He tenido que estar sola en la cena- dramatizó llevándose una mano al corazón.- ¿Por qué no habéis bajado?- pregunto ahora sí ya con un tono enfadado al ver el casi nulo caso que le habían hecho de tan concentradas que estaban en su tarea.

Algo que deberías estar haciendo tú.- respondió Rose furiosa, levantándose con rapidez de la mesa, golpeándola con el puño, estampándole en el pecho una de las invitaciones.- Ahora, si no te importa, estamos trabajando. Tu presencia aquí está de más- soltó con voz fría volviéndose a sentar a continuar con la tarea.

Daphne, ofendida, se giró agitando fuertemente su cabello tras ella y subió al dormitorio. A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, se encontró una enorme pila de invitaciones en su mesilla, listas para enviar, y una lista con el menú que debía mandarles a los elfos de las cocinas. Las dos camas a su alrededor estaban perfectamente hechas, y no había rastro alguno de sus amigas.

Con parsimonia, se arregló y bajó a desayunar, y el enfado la invadió al verlas a las dos hablando tranquilamente, con unas pequeñas ojeras pero increíblemente felices. Se reían de algo que ponía en la revista Corazón de Bruja que tenía Rose en sus manos.

Sin ella.

Con los ojos brillantes de indignación y venganza, se sentó al lado de unas Slytherins de su curso, quienes le hicieron sitio rápidamente y se pusieron a halagarla.

No todos los días se tiene la suerte de que la Reina de Slytherin te haga parte de su nuevo séquito.

Fin del capítulo xD

Uy… parece que las cosas se están poniendo calentitas… Os dejo un spoiler del próximo capítulo.

- ¡Felicidades!- exclamaron ambas, dando un salto para saludarla.

Por toda respuesta Daphne simplemente las miró despectivamente y se metió al baño con el uniforme entre las manos.

Toda una reina. Rodeada de su séquito, como no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4. El cumpleaños de Daphne.**

Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. No sé si lo he dicho, pero voy a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana. La respuesta a los reviews y mi pregunta están al final. ¡Un beso!

Hogwarts era la mejor representación del caos el día 9 de Septiembre. Daphne se levantó de la cama con su parsimonia habitual, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sus compañeras de habitación en el cuarto. Rose y Alexis estaban en sentadas en la cama de esta última, Rose a lo indio con un babydoll blanco de mangas abullonadas y cuello de tortuga de encaje con la zona del escote de delicada transparencia y con un culotte del mismo color y Alexis con las piernas cruzadas femeninamente con un fino camisón de seda rosa cálido con escote en V, ajustado al pecho y de ahí suelto por encima del medio muslo. Ambas la miraban con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Felicidades!- exclamaron ambas, dando un salto para saludarla.

Por toda respuesta Daphne simplemente las miró despectivamente y se metió al baño con el uniforme entre las manos. Diez minutos después salió perfectamente arreglada, cogió su mochila y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, dejando un dulzón aroma a rosas y chocolate en la habitación. Rose explotó de rabia, lanzando su pequeño regalo envuelto en papel dorado con un bonito lazo de raso salmón al suelo. Se metió al baño, dejando a una triste Alexis en la habitación. Sin darse cuenta, una fría y solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla, barbilla y labios para caer sobre el regalo que sostenía en sus manos, delicadamente envuelto en plata con un lazo verde.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez y recogió el regalo de Rose del suelo, dejando ambos encima de la almohada de Daphne. Rose salió del baño, y aunque su expresión trataba de ser normal y distendida, podía ver el destello de furia grabado en sus ojos verdigrises. Alexis entró entonces y a la vuelta se encontró a Rose esperándola sentada en el escritorio. Salieron en dirección al Gran Comedor lo más deprisa que pudieron, puesto que apenas les quedaban 20 minutos para desayunar.

¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo?- preguntó Alexis, con la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

No.- soltó con resolución Rose.- Que se de cuenta ella solita de cómo son sus nuevas "amigas". Y si para eso hace falta que la hundan el propio día de su cumpleaños, que así sea.- Alexis bajó la mirada alicaída, sobretodo porque sabía que Rose tenía razón. Si ella fuera ahora a contarle lo que planeaba hacer su nuevo séquito, sólo se reiría en su cara, terminando con la poca autoestima que le quedaba. Cuando Daphne actuaba como una auténtica serpiente, era de las más venenosas, por no decir mortales.

Al fin entraron por la puerta, encontrándose la imagen de Daphne sentada femeninamente en el banco rodeada de toda la casa de Slytherin. Giró la cabeza a mirarlas con una sonrisa de suficiencia y las ignoró completamente. Rose la miró imperturbable, con la mirada fría y serena, decidida. Para al final, esbozar una pequeña sonrisa inescrutable.

La tarde se les echó encima rápidamente. Las jóvenes de Slytherin iban de una habitación a otra buscando unos zapatos, o pidiendo prestados unos pendientes… Alexis y Rose se hallaban solas en la habitación, ambas cubiertas por albornoces y toallas a juego recogiendo su cabello. No había ni rastro de Daphne por ninguna parte, de hecho, encima de su tocador no había nada de lo que solía utilizar para arreglarse.

Se me hace raro que no se prepare con nosotras.- soltó con un triste suspiro Alexis. – Ahora hecho de menos su histeria y sus poses mandonas.

Eso ahora no importa. Vamos a arreglarnos nosotras, y ya verás como seremos las más guapas de la fiesta.- le dijo Rose con una sonrisa, abrazando a su amiga y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Arrastrando a Alexis hasta el tocador, la obligó a sentarse. Ambas se miraron a través del espejo, y Rose acariciaba con suavidad la brillante cabellera castaña.- Te voy a dejar guapísima.- Con una agilidad asombrosa y un par de toques de varita, onduló el cabello de su amiga para, con la raya a un lado, hacerle un recogido años veinte, dejándole un mechón ondulado más corto a un lado. Como maquillaje le puso un suavísimo colorete rosa, labios color coral, smokey eyes en tonos tierra y negro y rímel a pesar de las quejas de Alexis no acostumbrada a maquillarse.

Con algo de temor, abrió los ojos, y se quedó fascinada por el resultado. A pesar de llevar puesto un sencillo albornoz, por primera vez no se sentía inferior a sus amigas.

Gracias, Rose.- dijo algo ruborizada dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

Espera.- soltó esta sacando su varita y murmurando un conjuro.- Con eso estarás perfecta toda la noche.- soltó guiñándole un ojo.- Ahora necesito yo tu ayuda.

Hora y media más tarde, ambas amigas estaban listas. Rose se había ondulado el cabello, recogiendo unos pocos mechones en un moño, dejando dos a cada lado de la cara. Su maquillaje consistía en colorete muy suave melocotón, smokey eyes como el de su amiga, y labios de un rosa rojizo. Su vestido era palabra de honor, de Valentino, en color amarillo palabra de honor escotado, ajustado por debajo del pecho con un cinturón plateado de brillantes con un lazo de raso negro, y de ahí caía suelto hasta los tobillos. A juego llevaba unas sandalias negras de tacón altísimo, una torera de plumas negras, unos guantes cortos del mismo color, un tocado de plumas negras y amarillas, un collar de largos diamantes, un anillo con una gran piedra morada, una máscara veneciana que solo cubría la zona de los ojos y las mejillas en tonos dorados y plateados, de apariencia delicada, como de un hada y un bolso de mano en los colores del vestido.

Alexis se había puesto su vestido, de Eli Saab, en color lavanda. Era de corte romántico, con un pronunciado escote ovalado con el que se sentía demasiado desnuda, con encajes y transparencias, ajustado a la cintura con un lazo y de ahí caía ajustándose a sus curvas con algo de cola al final. A juego unos Peep-toes de Loboutin del mismo color altísimos, unos pendientes de incrustaciones de diamantes con uno más grande en el centro y un bolso de mano nude. Su máscara era plateada y brillante, del mismo tamaño que la de Rose pero más sólida, con bonitos filigranas más oscuros y un bonito detalle de plumas lavanda a la izquierda.

Ambas con una sonrisa, bajaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin, agrandada mágicamente. Más de la mitad de Hogwarts estaba ahí, sirviéndose ponche, alcohol, comida, sentada tranquilamente o bailando. La verdad es que todo había quedado precioso, como una especie de discoteca de la alta clase neoyorkina, muy a lo Daphne. La homenajeada estaba en el centro. Sus pómulos estaban tenuemente destacados en rosa, sus labios en color cereza, y sus ojos en un smokey eyes negro y plateado. La zona de los ojos y un poco de las mejillas estaba cubierta por un pequeño antifaz metálico plateado en forma de alas de mariposa, que ella sujetaba coquetamente con una mano. Su cabello estaba recogido en un difícil y elegante recogido griego, del que escapaba un bonito cairel sobre su hombro, con una pequeña tiara dorada y un tocado de plumas negras y lavandas. Destacaban sus pendientes de diamantes con forma de estrellas sobre su vestido, de Marchesa en color negro, de escote en V pero ajustadísimo como un guante hasta los pies. Las mangas que apenas cubrían sus hombros eran de piedras negras, y un precioso broche terminaba el conjunto a la altura del pecho. A juego unos guantes largos de encaje negros, unos zapatos de altísimo tacón y un bolso de mano del mismo color y una pulsera ancha de plata y diamantes.

Toda una reina. Rodeada de su séquito, como no.

Al ver que Rose iba hacia ella decidida, Alexis la detuvo.

Ignorémosla, Rose, y tratemos de disfrutar de la fiesta.- le suplicó.

Tranquila, solo vamos a felicitarla y después nos dedicaremos a disfrutar de la noche.

Ambas se acercaron decididas. Daphne las miró de arriba abajo y desvió la mirada despectivamente orgullosa.

Felicidades- soltó Rose en tono que aparentaba ser neutro, pero que heló la sangre de Daphne y compañía de la frialdad que emanaba.

¿Qué hacéis aquí? Que yo sepa no estáis invitadas.- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída en toda la Sala. Una sonrisa burlona se trazó en sus labios.

Oh Daphne querida, deberías ir a San Mungo a mirarte la cabeza entonces, porque aquí están nuestras invitaciones.- soltó en tono burlesco, haciendo que Daphne enrojeciera de ira.- Te dejamos, quiero ir a la barra a por una copa. Si nos permites querida.- soltó Rose a modo de despedida, cogiendo a Alexis de la mano y arrastrándola hasta una de los minibares de autoservicio. Rose se sirvió una copa de ginebra sola y se la bebió de un trago ante la mirada horrorizada de su amiga.

¡Rose! No deberías hacer eso.- Rose la miró largamente en total silencio.

¡Por dios Alexis, suéltate por una vez! ¡Tienes 15 años, no 45!- exclamó Rose.- Alexis sólo bajó la mirada.- Piensa que en realidad no conoces a ninguna de estas personas, como cuando salimos en vacaciones de fiesta. – Con las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza ante lo que iba a hacer, Alexis se bebió de un trago la copa que le sirvió la pelirroja, sintiendo su garganta arder con el líquido.

Dos horas más tarde y cuando ambas iban a servirse la tercera, Rose desapareció con una sonrisa, dejando a su compañera algo achispada pues el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto. Una mano masculina tocó con suavidad su hombro, haciendo que se girara sorprendida. Un joven bastante más alto que ella, con una peluca blanca con un sombrero y trajes estilo napoleónicos en negro, azul y rojo y ojos azules enmarcados por un antifaz negro con los bordes dorados.

Alexis se quedó asombrada de que un chico guapo como ese se acercara a ella.

¿Alexis?- preguntó el enmascarado, cogiéndola de la mano con delicadeza y colocándole una bonita pulsera de flores en el tono del vestido.

La misma.- soltó con una sonrisa, sin saber aún de quien se trataba el joven. Justo en ese momento, se apagaron del todo las luces, antes puestas de forma tenue, y se encendió un foco sobre un improvisado escenario, sobre el que se encontraba el séquito de Daphne. Esta última, lo miraba todo sorprendida, y enseguida una sonrisa de superioridad se esbozó en su rostro al suponer que era un regalo. Rose desde un rincón lo miraba todo con ojos apagados, mientras de otro trago se bebía la nueva copa. A penas a dos metros de ella, un joven moreno la observaba. Por otro lado, Alexis sintió como los ojos se le empañaban pos las lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso, no hizo nada por detener lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Chicos y chicas, como ya sabéis, estamos aquí por la fiesta de nuestra Reina de Slytherin, nuestra querida Daphne. Todos la apreciamos por su belleza, carisma, educación…- comenzó una de sus nuevas amigas, Georgina Bulstrode, una joven algo rellenita, con la cara llena de pecas y el pelo totalmente planchado y controlado por un sin fin de pociones para que no se le esponje adquiriendo el aspecto de un nido de lechuza. En eso era idéntica a su madre. Llevaba un ajustado vestido floreado y unos tacones kilométricos, a juego con un bonito tocado de flores.- Pero no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí dispuestas a darle nuestro regalo, no. Si no por ser una mandona, despreciar a los demás, ser una controladora, vivir en una estúpida película en la que siempre es el centro, creída, egocéntrica… Por todo eso ¡Aquí tienes nuestro regalo! Es toda una primicia.

Hizo aparecer una pantalla muggle, a modo de película.

Aquí donde la veis, nuestra Reina es toda una zorrita.- En la pantalla apareció primero una imagen de Scorpius y ella, que por la posición en la que se encontraban, parecía que se estaban besando. Después otra de ella besándose con un Ravenclaw, otra en la que claramente se veía que no iba bien besándose con un Hufflepuff.- Todas estas, han sido sacadas desde que empezamos a ir con ella,- soltó ante las caras de la gente, que miraban a Daphne como si fuera un monstruo.- Si no que ahora, le gustan más mayores… ¡Se ha pasado a los profesores!- continuó mostrando una foto de ella y Charlie Weasley besándose apasionadamente en un pasillo mientras trataban de abrir la puerta de un aula.- Y por lo que veis… ¡en ligas mayores!

Todos la miraron, incapaces de creer lo que veían, mientras Daphne dejaba que las lágrimas salieran sin control por su rostro. Rose y Alexis la miraron con los ojos como platos. Era imposible que Daphne y Weasley… Dios, ¡pero si ella los odiaba!

Como comprenderéis, Zabini ya no es digna de ser nuestra Reina, por eso quiero proponer una nueva candidata… ¡Rose Weasley!- Todo el mundo aplaudió su propuesta mientras el foco pasaba a alumbrarla. Rose se había quedado de piedra.- Tienes dos días para pensártelo, Weasley.- terminó Bulstrode bajándose del escenario y volviendo a poner la música.

Todos siguieron con la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Daphne miraba de un lado a otro completamente derrotada. Vio a Alexis del brazo de un chico y deseó poder ir hasta ella y desahogarse, pero no sería justo. Con un suspiro, sacó la varita de su cartera y con un simple hechizo eliminó todo rastro de haber llorado, recuperando la apariencia perfecta a pesar de estar completamente rota por dentro. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, salió de la Sala Común. No había mejor sitio que la Torre de Astronomía para estar en soledad sin el riesgo a que te pillaran. Una vez arriba, abrió la puerta con cuidado de que no sonara, y se metió dentro de la enorme habitación de piedra desnuda. No había nada allí salvo una gran ventana desde la que se podía ver el perfecto cielo estrellado, los terrenos de Hogwarts y el Gran Lago. Al fondo, el Bosque Prohibido, con una bruma atenuando la silueta de los árboles.

Si tu idea era estar aquí, debería haber echado un hechizo silenciador y un Fermaportus. Tus suspiros se oyen desde el otro lado del pasillo, no me extrañaría que hubieras alertado a Filch.

Daphne se volvió confundida a la puerta, tratando de descubrir quién era el joven que hablaba. La voz le sonaba, pero no era capaz de asociarla con nadie. El chico era alto y apuesto, con traje, chaleco y pajarita rojas y camisa negra, todo de aspecto caro. Su pelo era oscuro, y su rostro hasta las mejillas estaba cubierto por una máscara de demonio veneciana.

Si has venido a reírte, puedes largarte ya. No voy a permitir ni un insulto más por esta noche.- soltó con voz amarga Daphne, cayendo derrotada al suelo.

En realidad he venido buscando compañía en esta noche tan solitaria.

Pues creo que te has equivocado de sitio. No estoy de humor para estar con nadie. Solo quiero estar tranquila, dejar que la fría piedra y la tenue luz del firmamento calmen mi torturada mente.- soltó en tono dramático.

Está bien. Me quedaré aquí en silencio. Te juro que no notarás mi presencia.- le aseguró.

Daphne no respondió, simplemente se encerró en sí misma.

-¿Tú crees todo lo que han dicho?- preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

Sí. Pero sólo han sacado tus defectos. Y todos tenemos alguna virtud, por sorpresivo que esto parezca en algunos casos. Y lo que han hecho hoy, me ha parecido una vergüenza. Nadie tiene derecho a meterse en la intimidad de los demás.- soltó enfadado, sorprendiendo a Daphne por la pasión con la que hablaba, la forma en la que fluían sus palabras.

Las fotos… no son del todo ciertas. Me han estado engañando estos días vilmente.-dijo Zabini, cerrando fuertemente los puños mientras sentía que todo su interior temblaba de rabia.- La foto de Scorpius no se veía bien, solo nos estábamos abrazando. ¡Es como mi hermano, joder!- exclamó soltando una palabrota por primera vez delante de alguien que no fueran sus amigas.- Las otras dos fotos fueron de hace cuatro días, que jugamos a la botella con unos amigos suyos, y me tocó besarme con ellos.

¿Y lo de Charlie Weasley?- preguntó él algo más ansioso de lo normal, cosa que Daphne en su estado no notó.

Yo…- comenzó Zabini, indecisa. No sabía si era bueno que le estuviera contando todo eso a un desconocido, pero dada su actual situación, le daba igual.- Charlie Weasley siempre ha sido mi amor platónico. El príncipe que lucha por el amor de la princesa enfrentándose a todo tipo de peligros como los dragones. Es guapo y fuerte, como los caballeros, y tiene unos sinceros ojos azules- a medida que iba hablando, el chico sentía que una especie de monstruo le mordía las entrañas, y por una vez, sintió deseos de matar a Charlie Weasley, quien despertaba todas esas sensaciones en Daphne, aunque tampoco entendía por qué todo eso le importaba.- Y esta mañana… bueno, era mi cumpleaños, y al estar peleada con mis amigas, me he sentido más sola que nunca. Iba completamente despistada por un pasillo que desconocía, y choqué con él, tirándole al suelo por la sorpresa y yo encima de él. Y no sé cómo, nuestros labios se juntaron y… el resto ya lo sabes.

¿Os acostasteis?- preguntó entre alarmado y sorprendido- ¡Pero si podría ser tu padre si fueras pelirroja!- exclamó.

¡Claro que no!- solo estuvimos besándonos hasta que tocó la campana de la segunda hora. Nada más- soltó ella precipitadamente, haciendo que el otro se calmara un poco.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante lo que les parecieron horas. Disimuladamente, Daphne miraba al chico, y no pudo evitar notar el perfecto trazado de la mandíbula, la sonrisa de dientes perfectos y blancos, sus labios con forma de corazón, los intrigantes ojos oscuros que se veían por los agujeros de la máscara, el pelo oscuro brillante algo despeinado, sus anchos hombros, el tórax que marcaba tan bien la camisa, pues la chaqueta había volado al otro lado del salón, los brazos fuertes, las piernas largas y las manos grandes.

¿Quieres?- soltó este de pronto sacando una pequeñísima botella que hizo grande con un hechizo. – Es tequila.- Sin dar una respuesta, Daphne sonrió coquetamente y se subió encima suyo para alcanzar la botella, rozando con sus curvas el cuerpo de él. Sin prisa se retiró de encima y bebió un larguísimo trago. Dos horas más tarde, la botella estaba vacía, y Daphne se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del extraño, con las piernas enredadas con las de él, suplicando poder besarle, aunque fuera un simple roce de labios. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad con ningún chico a excepción de Charlie Weasley. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose de lleno con la del chico, que la miraba intensamente con el deseo plasmado en sus ojos de tal forma que la hizo enrojecer. Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, salvando los centímetros que los separaban, pero cuando sus narices se rozaron, él retiró la cabeza.

Cuando James Potter se volvió a mirarla, habiendo controlado ya todos sus absurdos instintos, se encontró con que Daphne Zabini se había quedado plácidamente dormida en su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo, enredó el mechó suelto entre sus dedos, probando que fuera tan suave como parecía, para después delinear delicadamente su rostro con la yema de los dedos, tratando de no despertarla. Sentía una parte de su cuerpo arder con cada nueva porción de piel descubierta por sus dedos, y cuando llegó a sus labios, cerró los ojos disfrutando de su tacto sedoso. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Era Daph-Zabini, por dios! Se suponía que le repugnaba, no podía estar empezando a gustarle, eso era imposible. Además, mañana para ella James Sirius Potter seguiría siendo su enemigo número uno, un idiota prepotente que en el momento en que se vieran iría con una tía colgando del brazo para intentar quitársela a ella de la cabeza, un idiota Gryffindor incapaz de seguir las normas, que se pasaba el día gastándola bromas, un ser repugnante al que Daphne nunca consideraría atractivo. Lo peor de todo era que se olvidaría de todo lo pasado esa noche y volvería a los brazos de Charlie Weasley.

Con pesar, la levantó en brazos cual princesa y la llevó a la Sala Común, ordenando a dos de las chicas que había allí algo borrachas que la llevaran a su habitación, y aunque en un principio se negaron, su encanto siempre podía con cualquiera barrera femenina.

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la Torre de Astronomía, Alexis bailaba cálidamente con Lysander. Él la llevaba con cuidado, como si se tratara de una princesa de cuento de las que siempre estaba hablando Daphne; sujetaba con suavidad pero firmemente su cintura, y con su otra mano cogía una de las suyas. Alexis, algo avergonzada colocó su mano restante en el hombro de él, algo avergonzada. A pesar de todo, se sentía algo incómodo. Nunca había tenido un contacto así con ningún chico, y se alarmó cuando él la estrechó contra sí, colocando su cabeza en su hombro, descubierto casi al completo excepto por el fino tirante. Levantó la cabeza, tratando de poner espacio, pero sólo consiguió que sus caras quedaran a unos centímetros. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, no sabía si porque el alcohol le estaba empezando a subir más de lo debido o porque él la miraba demasiado apasionadamente, como si quisiera atravesarla.

Despacio, Lysander fue aproximando su boca a la suya, hasta que Alexis podía sentir su aliento en sus labios, que en ese momento le parecieron más resecos que nunca, sintiendo la tentación de sacar la lengua y humedecerlos.

¡Lysander! Tienes que hacerte cargo de tu hermano. Está descontrolado, parece que le va a dar un coma etílico si sigue así.- Lysander miró a Alexis con ojos culpables, y esta le soltó y le indicó con una sonrisa que fuera.

Lo llevo a la cama y juro que vuelvo en seguida.- le susurró Lysander, besándole la mejilla antes de irse a buscar a su hermano, tirado en el suelo de la Sala Común.

Alexis se quedó en medio de la pista, y se avergonzó al sentirse observada por varios chicos, no sabía si por su aspecto esa noche o por haber sido abandonada precipitadamente por su pareja de baile. Con pasos ágiles y sin perder la elegancia, aunque en realidad el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no salir corriendo a un rincón oscuro de la Sala donde poder ocultarse de miradas indiscretas era, francamente, enorme. Por fin, llegó a la barra, y pidió una copa de ginebra con Schwepps de limón, una bebida muggle francamente deliciosa. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes, pidiendo una copa tras otra, mientras calmadamente observaba como, a medida que transcurría el tiempo y las horas se iban haciendo más intempestivas, la Sala Común se iba vaciando poco a poco.

Cuando no quedaron más que un par de alumnos dormidos en el sofá, una pareja haciendo "cosas indecorosas" en su sillón favorito y de los elfos contratados ya no había ni rastro, Alexis aprovechó para robar una de las botellas del mostrador con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Con orgullo inusitado y sosteniendo firmemente la botella contra su pecho, se sentó sobre la bonita alfombra, sin ningún cuidado de su carísimo y deseado vestido, mirando como las llamas danzaban en la chimenea.

Al final del segundo trago, se oyó un gemido bastante fuerte proveniente del rincón, que la hizo sonrojarse más de lo que estaba y sentirse incómoda, no sólo por ser una indirecta espectadora de lo que estaba pasando si no porque a su vez sentía que ellos podían observarla tal y como hacía ella y no le gustaría que se corriera el rumor del acto tan poco femenino que estaba realizando.

Con parsimonia se levantó del suelo, y con pasos algo inseguros y tambaleantes se dirigió al baño de las chicas que había al otro lado de la columnata, cuidando de no derramar ni una gota de la abierta botella que se bamboleaba peligrosamente con cada uno de sus movimientos. Mirando durante un par de minutos a ambos lados, entró lo más sigilosamente posible que le permitieron sus altísimos tacones, y se acercó a uno de los lavamanos, cubiertos por un enorme espejo de fino marco plateado con motivos florares en verde; observando su figura en el espejo. Con sorpresa, vio que a pesar de sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos muy brillantes y algo desenfocados, su imagen era la misma que había tenido al principio de la noche. Se notaba que Rose era una Granger en cuanto a conocimiento de hechizos se refiere.

Dejando la botella apoyada, trató de subirse al lavabo, ni muerta se sentaba en ese suelo en el que se podían ver algunos charcos de alcohol derramado, pero a los 5 intentos desistió soltando un fuerte bufido.

Soltó un chillido de sorpresa al sentir unas grandes y fuertes manos masculinas cogiéndola firmemente de la cintura, girándola y alzándola como si fuera una simple pluma hasta sentarla con delicadeza en el lavabo.

Enfocando bien la vista, Alexis se fijó en el chico que tenía delante, demasiado cerca, pues sentía como sus muslos desnudos al haberse levantado el vestido, rozaban contra las piernas de él, haciendo que la porción de piel en contacto ardiera; sin embargo, y por raro que pareciera, el contacto no la disgustaba ni la incomodaba, si no todo lo contrario. Era muy alto y eso que ella no era precisamente bajita, y musculoso, o al menos eso era lo que le decía el ajustado traje negro que llevaba, de tejido brillante a juego con una máscara que cubría la zona de los ojos y las mejillas. Llevaba el pelo corto con flequillo de color rojo intenso y ojos azul índigo.

Se miraron intensamente, hasta que Alexis, deseando cortar el contacto tan apasionado que se había creado cuando azul océano y azul noche chocaron, fundiéndose el uno en el otro; cogió la botella y le dio un buen trago, ante la mirada asombrada de su acompañante. Al terminar lamió sus labios sin darse cuenta del efecto que causaba ese inocente gesto en el chico.

Teddy miraba asombrado a la chica que tenía delante. No sabía si era por su estado de ebriedad o por la bella máscara que cubría parte de sus ojos, era incapaz de asociarla a un nombre. No recordaba haberla visto nunca, y eso que podía decir que conocía a la población femenina de Hogwarts muy bien, o mejor dicho, "DEMASIADO bien". Era muy alta, y ya que decir con los tacones, esbelta y muy curvilínea por lo que veía con el escote del vestido y la fina tela. Por lo que le dejaba ver la máscara, sus rasgos eran femeninos y delicados y sus ojos grandes y entre el verde y el azul, extrañamente separados ambos colores. Su cabello era de un castaño claro y estaba recogido, pero el mechón que caía por su frente era lo suficientemente tentador como para desear enredarlo entre sus dedos.

Cuando eliminó de sus labios la tentadora ginebra sintió como todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo, y le arrebaté la botella tan bruscamente que casi se cae, teniendo que sujetarla con la mano libre. Bebió largamente, sintiendo la tímida mirada de ella en su rostro y cuello, y como seguía en silencio con los ojos el frío recorrido de la gota que había escapado de los labios de Teddy. Sin decir nada, ambos bebieron hasta que la botella descansó vacía en el suelo, el frío cristal sonando repetidamente contra el suelo.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse atentamente, analizándose, tentándose con ese simple gesto, creando una tensión y deseo de niveles imposibles, hasta que Teddy, sin poder soportarlo ni un minuto más, la besó, pegando sus labios a los de ella de un súbito arrebato apasionadamente. Lamió, mordió y succionó sus labios, buscando atrapar su maravilloso sabor con los suyos.

Alexis estaba muy sorprendida. Era su primer beso y no era nada parecido a lo que había imaginado jamás. Estaba en un baño, con un chico al que no conocía, en un beso apasionadísimo al que no sabía como responder. Con timidez, trató de seguirle el ritmo torpemente, hasta que, según iban pasando los minutos, sintió que le cogía el ritmo y que sus bocas se acoplaban perfectamente, como hechas la una para la otra, danzando al mismo ritmo. Soltó un pequeño gemido sin poder evitarlo, en el que Teddy aprovechó para colar su lengua en su boca.

Umm- soltó un pequeño gruñido-gemido ronco Teddy- ginebra y chocolate…

Alexis no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que estaba ya, y responder suavemente al demandante beso de Teddy, dejando que su lengua jugara libremente con la de este, dejando de pensar por una vez con la cabeza.

Nunca sabrían cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero a ambos se les hizo demasiado corto.

Teddy, al fin te encuentro- les interrumpió James Sirius, mirando la escena con los ojos como platos. Teddy tenía una mano en la cadera de una bonita chica, que iba moviendo pasando por la espalda y la cintura, y la otra recorriendo con un ansia feroz que nunca le había visto a su amigo la pierna de ella, cuyo vestido estaba recogido por encima del medio muslo. La joven tenía sus manos entrelazadas en el cuello de Teddy, y sus finos dedos acariciaban apasionadamente los cabellos de su mejor amigo.- Lo siento tío, no sabía que estabas ocupado- soltó bajando la cabeza y mirando en otra dirección.

La misteriosa joven se separó de Teddy y se levantó de un saltó con una agilidad y rapidez sorprendentes para el evidente estado de ebriedad en el que estaba. Si mañana se acordaba de algo tendría suerte. Con pasos acelerados y torpes pasó como una exhalación al lado de James.

¡Espera!- gritó Ted, corriendo a la puerta, pero era tarde, ella ya había desaparecido, dejando una cara desolada en él. - ¿Crees que se acordará de algo mañana?- cuestionó Teddy con ojos ansiosos y suplicantes a u amigo.

Lo dudo mucho, y no creo que tú te acuerdes tampoco.- soltó al ver que su amigo no era capaz de estar de pie sin tambalearse.

Rose sabía que debería estar disfrutando de la situación. ¡Ella la Reina de Slytherin! ¡Una Weasley! Ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiera creído capaz. Tal vez por eso sentía esa enorme desazón dentro de sí, o tal vez fuera porque para llegar a donde estaba, habían aplastado a su amiga Daphne. Era lo que más había estado deseando los días pasados, desde que ella y Alexis oyeron por error una estúpida conversación del ex -séquito de Daphne. Sentía demasiado rencor por su amiga. Cuando eran pequeñas, ella decidió dejarle el camino libre a su amiga para llegar a tener el puesto más deseado de la escala social, y ella siempre había sido una egoísta que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que había dejado atrás sus amigas por ella y lo mucho que se esforzaban por comprenderla día a día. Tal vez todo fuera de familia, no por nada Daphne tenía el carácter de una perfectísima Slytherin sin ningún esfuerzo. Aún podía recordar como el día de la Selección, el sombrero no llegó a rozar ni uno de sus cabellos antes de gritar "¡Slytherin!". Y ver a Alexis, la más sensible de las tres haciendo todo por Daphne sin recibir nunca agradecimiento había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Ella solo quería que Zabini recibiera una lección , que se diera cuenta de sus errores y les pidiera disculpas porque, a pesar de todos sus defectos, seguía siendo una de sus dos mejores amigas.

Volvió a servirse otra copa mientras hablaba con uno de los Prefectos de Ravenclaw. Sentía su cabeza embotada, y no era para menos pues ya llevaba unas 7 copas, tres de las cuales había bebido de un solo trago y sin mezclar. Había estado pululando a lo largo de la noche por todo el Salón, hablando con todo el mundo y bailando hasta dejar de sentir los pies, pues no quería rechazar ninguna de las invitaciones y ser descortés con un futuro pretendiente. Además, nunca estaba de mal tener ciertos amigos influyentes en otras casas.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraba hablando con Cameron Mclaggen. Rose reconocía que el chico era guapo, es más, era muy guapo, con las facciones elegantes y masculinas, los ojos azul cielo y el pelo rubio cayendo en finos rizos dorados enmarcando su rostro, eso sin contar su altura y fuerte musculatura; pero el carácter era idéntico al de su padre, un auténtico muermazo. No hacía más que hablar de sí mismo. ¿Es que acaso en la familia Mclaggen no sabían que existían otros temas de conversación más interesantes como el hambre en el mundo, la paz entre magos y muggles, la nueva situación de los licántropos, nuevas victorias de Quidditch….? Incluso si le hablara de las mutaciones en las babosas gigantes del jardín de Hagrid, a Rose le parecería más interesante la conversación.

Con clara voz aburrida, se excusó para ir al baño, huyendo en que desapareció de su vista fuera de la Sala Común de Slytherin, en dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Una vez se encontró fuera, se dirigió al lago, deseando descansar su cabeza de Cameron Mclaggen esto y Cameron Mclaggen lo otro.

¿Weasley? ¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó una ronca y atractiva voz detrás suyo, que le recordaba a alguien pero que no podía identificar. A pesar de la pregunta, el tono de voz le indicaba que no había rastro alguno de sorpresa en la cuestión.

Rose se giró ágilmente, como toda buena jugadora de Quidditch a pesar de su estado bastante embriagado, y le miró con ojos analíticos. La mitad derecha del rostro estaba tapada por una máscara plateada, dejando la otra mitad al descubierto. Rose sintió que la sangre subía rápidamente a sus mejillas al fijarse en lo hermosas que eran sus facciones, tan masculinas, atractivas y elegantes, aunque le decepcionaron un poco los ojos parduscos que encontró. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que el color no le hacía justicia al rostro, a pesar de las largas y espesas pestañas negras. El pelo negro estaba fijado hacia atrás, por lo que no era capaz de saber su corte real. La camisa blanca indicaba una espalda ancha, un torso fuerte y bien trabajado y unos brazos musculosos, al igual los elegantes y caros pantalones negros hacían con las piernas. Encima vestía un chaleco, una chaqueta de traje y una capa negra sobre el brazo derecho, dándole el aspecto de estar en otro siglo. Además, el toque se lo terminaba de dar la pajarita del mismo color.

Con algo de precaución, Rose retrocedió con cada paso que él daba acercándose a ella, hasta que sus pies enfundados en las altas sandalias negras se hundieron en la orilla arenosa del lago. Con un quejido de disgusto, se las quitó, dejándolas a un lado, dejando que sus pies desnudos tocaran el limo suave y húmedo. Los ojos chocolates impactaron fuertemente contra los suyos, apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

¿Quién eres?- soltó Rose con voz algo ronca, mirándole con intensidad. Si no fuera por la poca iluminación que proporcionaban las estrellas, la Weasley hubiera podido apreciar como las mejillas del desconocido se teñían de rojo.

No me conoces- soltó simplemente. Y no estaba mintiendo, al menos del todo, puesto que Rose Weasley nunca se había dignado a conocerlo.

Y tú por lo que veo has conseguido reconocerme a pesar de la máscara-dijo Rose coquetamente deshaciendo el lazo que unía la máscara dejando que cayera a sus pies. – Pero tranquilo, es solo una pequeña ventaja temporal. En menos que canta un gallo averiguaré quién eres. Pero mientras, podemos divertirnos- terminó con un brillo y tono pícaro. Colocando sus manos a la cadera.

Scorpius la miraba extrañado. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado en esta situación con Rose Weasley, ni en sus mejores sueños. Tenerla ahí, delante suyo, tan atractiva bañada por la luz de la luna era simplemente un pecado. Aunque, para su pesar, mientras él recordaría este momento durante cada una de sus noches en soledad, ella no sabría que estuvo tan cerca de Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Le había coqueteado, por amor de dios!

Me apetece darme un baño- soltó ella de repente, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué?- preguntó él, incrédulo.

La noche está magnífica. La luna, las estrellas, la tranquila agua del lago moviéndose hipnotizadoramente…- sin más, se quitó la torera de plumas, dejando sus hombros completamente al desnudo. Le siguieron el collar, el anillo, el bonito tocado del pelo y los guantes negros. Sin embargo no pudo desabrochar el vestido.- Ayúdame- le ordenó quedando de espaldas a él y recogiendo el pelo con sus manos, dejando su espalda libre.

Scorpius la miró apasionadamente, queriendo recorrer cada una de sus pequeñas pecas con los labios. Seguro, como todo el conquistador que estaba hecho, bajó la cremallera del vestido, que se enrolló a los pies de Rose. Su espalda quedó desnuda a excepción del sujetador de encaje nude que llevaba, al igual que sus piernas, tan solo cubiertas por una fina y pequeña braguita de encaje del mismo color. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención de Scorpius, si no el fino camino estrellado que recorría su nuca y cuello. Con la yema de los dedos las rozó una a una, y sonrió ladeadamente al ver cómo Rose se estremecía ante el contacto entre pieles.

Con absoluta parsimonia, la Weasley sacó los pies del vestido, dejando al descubierto unos finos tobillos. Al girarse, provocó que Scorpius casi cayera de espaldas por la impresión. Si la parte trasera de Rose le había parecido exquisita, la delantera lo era aún más. Sus pechos, grandes y cremosos, estaban cubiertos únicamente por el sujetador de encaje, más revelador de lo que Scorpius hubiera deseado al sentir como una parte de su cuerpo despertaba sin poder controlarlo. Su cintura era aún más estrecha de lo que pensaba y la curva de la cadera era firme y armoniosa.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí mirándome como un pasmarote toda la noche o podemos empezar a divertirnos?- a pesar de sus palabras, la sonrisa orgullosa y coqueta de Rose demostraba que el hecho no la había disgustado en absoluto.

Por toda respuesta, Scorpius se desvistió, quitándose la capa, la pajarita, la chaqueta, el chaleco, la camisa, los pantalones, los zapatos y los calcetines. Su cuerpo increíblemente musculoso, quedó al descubierto, haciendo que Rose no pudiera dejar de mirar cada cuadrado de su abdomen o la exquisita V de la cadera. Pero, a pesar de todo, la máscara seguía cubriendo su rostro.

Sin que Rose pudiera preverlo, la cogió en brazos como si fuera una princesa y se metió en el lago hasta que el agua cubrió sus bóxers rojos, para después, con una sonrisa algo malvada y vengativa, la lanzó al lago, haciendo que ella pegara un grito de sorpresa. Rose se levantó, con la mayor parte del pelo escurriendo agua y con una mirada que presagiaba de todo menos algo bueno. Cuando Scorpius aún se estaba riendo, se le lanzó encima tirándolo al agua, empapándolo entero. En venganza este le hizo una aguadilla.

Así estuvieron durante lo que les parecieron horas, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse frente a frente, con las bocas a penas un par de centímetros, Rose encima de Scorpius al haber resbalado contra una piedra entre la arena del fondo.

Algo torpe, Rose se levantó, y Scorpius casi al mismo tiempo, con el agua a la cadera. Se miraron intensamente y poco a poco, fueron acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios chocaron creando una descarga eléctrica en ambos. Un segundo más tarde, el beso era el más apasionado que ambos se habían dado con nadie. Ambos se saboreaban, se disfrutaban, buscando proporcionarle al otro el máximo placer, chocando sus lenguas en una ardua batalla, mientras las manos de Scorp, inquietas, habían viajado hasta el trasero y la espalda de Rose, y las de esta estaban en su cuello, aprovechando para enredar sus dedos en los suaves mechones negros que habían perdido la gomina al caer al agua.

¡Scorpius!- gritó una voz que Rose reconoció a la perfección. Como si acabara de quemarse, se separó de él, emulándolo con rabia. En ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió desnuda, y más al ver la cara de "su primo" Teddy al verla.

Con una agresividad que parecía imposible en su cuerpo, arrancó la máscara de la cara de Scorpius, descubriéndolo. Rose sintió cómo sus labios temblaban de rabia contenida.

¡Oh, dios mío, me he besado con Malfoy!- exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la boca todavía estupefacta. Con una velocidad sorprendente, salió del agua, recogió sus cosas de la orilla y salió disparada en dirección al castillo.

Teddy se quedó esperando en la orilla con las cosas de su amigo, bastante cabreado con él.

¡Es mi prima!- le soltó con rabia,- ¡no una cualquiera!- pero se calló al instante al ver la expresión desolada de su amigo y una fina lágrima resbalando por su mejilla derecha.

Scorpius se sentía como una mierda. Había caído del cielo a la tierra en tan solo unos instantes. Al ver la cara horrorizada de Rose al saber quién era sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos. Bajó la vista al suelo, algo avergonzado de que su amigo lo viera así, y algo llamó su atención. La máscara de Rose estaba tirada en el suelo. Sus ojos adquirieron un pequeño brillo mientras pensaba que, aunque la oportunidad fuera mínima, tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas.

El Gran Comedor era puro bullicio esa mañana. Solo había un asunto a comentar, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daphne Zabinni, donde una reina había caído y otra había surgido como una rosa que al fin había abierto el fino capullo, mostrado su auténtica valía.

Daphne entró, siendo observada por cientos de miradas curiosas, callando todo cuchicheo que ocupaba hasta el momento el salón. Con el orgullo y dignidad que la caracterizaba atravesó el pasillo hasta sentarse en un lugar vacío de la mesa, llenando una taza con el café más fuerte que había. Aunque a simple vista parecía tan entera como siempre, la realidad estaba bien lejos: sus ojos denotaban unas casi imperceptibles ojeras, su rostro no tenía el brillo de costumbre ni el sano color rojizo en las mejillas, sus ojos eran más fríos de lo habitual, su ropa no estaba tan inmaculada como siempre ni su pelo tan resplandeciente, y sus manos temblaban imperceptiblemente.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Rose entraba seguida de Alexis, ambas con la misma perfección de siempre, aunque quizá la primera con una mirada más apasionada de lo habitual que no presagiaba nada bueno y la segunda con las mejillas más coloreadas de lo habitual. Para sorpresa de todos, se sentaron junto a Daphne, saludándola con normalidad a pesar de la mirada incrédula de esta, que solo atinó a realizar un asentimiento con la cabeza. Desayunaron tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, y poco a poco, la complicidad que siempre habían compartido, volvió a resurgir.

Rose iba a su siguiente clase, tratando de seguirle el paso a sus amigas, quienes le sacaban una buena ventaja por haberse entretenido de más recogiendo sus cosas. De repente, un ahogado gritó de sorpresa salió entre sus labios al sentir como una mano grande y cálida la cogía del brazo, aplastándola contra la pared, lejos de las miradas indiscretas, aunque tampoco es que ese pasillo estuviera entre los más transitados del castillo.

Con furia, Rose se encontró cara a cara con Scorpius Malfoy. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, trató de quitárselo de encima, pero era obvio que su fuerza no tenía nada que hacer con la de él. Lo único que estaba consiguiendo era crear demasiada fricción entre ambos cuerpos, que estaba haciendo que su piel se pusiera de gallina.

Esto es tuyo Weasley- soltó Scorpius, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos mientras sacaba de su mochila un objeto dorado. Entre sus manos, se encontraba la máscara que había usado la noche anterior.

No sé que es eso- dijo ella girando su cabeza hacia un lado con firmeza.

Créeme que a mí nunca podría olvidárseme.- le atajó él, apasionadamente. Rose ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus manos habían soltado sus brazos y se encontraban en su cintura.

Sigo sin saber de qué coño estás hablando Malfoy.- le espetó esta, con rabia.

Deberías controlar mejor tu lengua Weasley, ahora eres una reina.- le replicó él con burla, obviando su tono de voz- Y sabes que hablo del maravilloso tiempo que compartimos ayer por la noche.

¡Ayer por la noche no pasó nada, Malfoy!- explotó por fin Rose, furiosa.- ¡Nunca hemos compartido un tiempo "real" juntos! Te confundí con otra persona, eso fue todo.- Aunque la expresión de Scorpius no cambiara, el sentía como la sonrisa ladeada que había esbozado estaba más tirante de lo normal.

¿Ah, sí?

Sí. Creí que eras Axel Wood.- le respondió Rose muy segura.

Hasta donde llegan mis conocimientos, Wood es castaño de ojos azules, no moreno de ojos marrones.- Rose se quedó paralizada por su contestación, pero una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en su cara a los poco segundos.

Estaba muy oscuro, era imposible que pudiera distinguir bien todo eso.- respondió finalmente, separándose de él al fin y sacando su varita. - ¡Incarcero!- soltó apuntando a la máscara, que empezó a arder.- Ayer no pasó nada, Malfoy- terminó con voz coqueta continuando su camino a clase.

Yo sí podía distinguir perfectamente tu belleza, Weasley- murmuró Malfoy al vacío sacando de su bolsillo la auténtica máscara.- Como siempre, tan predecible.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que Rose le había mentido, cada vez arraigaba más en su interior la duda de si Rose pensaba de verdad que había estado todo el tiempo con el estúpido de Wood.

¡Maldita sea!- soltó con furia golpeando los fríos azulejos de los vestuarios de Quidditch con el puño, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos.

Respuesta a los reviews:

burning62: ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Tus palabras han hecho que quisiera actualizar más rápido, a pesar de haber tenido varios exámenes esta semana, y las agradezco sinceramente. Me encanta recibir reviews con opiniones de la gente sobre mi fic, preguntas que puedan hacerme o aclaraciones. Muchísimas gracias de verdad =)

Y ahora, la pregunta, sabéis qué quien la conteste, tendrá como regalo ser la persona a la que le dedicaré el próximo capítulo

¿Se presentará Alexis a las pruebas de Quidditch?

a) No. Es demasiado tímida y no se atreve.

b) Sí. Al fin se decide a intentarlo. Al menos, quiere tener la oportunidad de cumplir su suelo, y tal vez, hacerse de notar entre las paredes del colegio.

c) Sí, aunque no estaba previsto. Rose la pilla sin querer volando y la anota como cazadora del equipo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5. ¿Un Octubre… frío?**

Este capítulo va dedicado a burning62, por su comentario que me llenó de ilusión, aunque la respuesta, ya la sabrás en este capítulo

Las respuestas a los reviews y la pregunta van al final. Un beso.

Los días fueron sucediéndose rápidamente pese a los importantes acontecimientos sucedidos apenas una semana después del inicio de las clases. Octubre había llegado pisando fuerte con vientos fríos pero ligeros, bastantes lluvias y tormentas furiosas, y la caída de las pequeñas hojas de color amarillento que formaban alfombras mullidas en los jardines.

Rose paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, inquieta por las pruebas de Quidditch de esa tarde, esperando a que sus amigas terminaran de arreglarse. Su uniforme, al igual que el tiempo, había cambiado haciéndose al clima más duro. La falda y la corbata se mantenían intactas, pero había sustituido la camiseta de verano por una sencilla y ajustada camisa blanca con buen escote, chaqueta gris más gruesa, calcetines hasta la rodilla en un tono azulado con cuadros grises, y unos Oxford plateados. Como siempre, su pelo relucía liso y suelto.

Miró con curiosidad la cama de más que desde el día anterior habían colocado los elfos en la habitación, junto a otro escritorio, tocador y armario. Desvió la vista fijándose en Alexis, quien sentada en su tocador retocaba su pelo. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unos leotardos verde oscuro, unas manoletinas blancas con lunares verdes, la falda a la que le había añadido unos tirantes que se cruzaban en la espalda, y el resto se mantenía. Daphne por otro lado acababa de salir del baño completamente arreglada, con unas medias de encaje semitransparentes, unos Oxford rojos y blancos con un poco de tacón, falda tableada azul corta con un lazo negro, camisa y corbata, jersey de punto nude con rombos negros, la capa del colegio hasta la cadera con un bonito broche dorado y su pelo llevaba una bonita diadema a rayas nude y azules con un lazo en un lado.

Justo en ese momento, un elfo irrumpió en la habitación, sobresaltándolas a las tres. En sus pequeños bracitos llevaba un enorme baúl marrón oscuro, de apariencia nueva, en el que resaltaba una placa dorada que rezaba "Selene Lestrange". El apellido produjo escalofríos en Rose y Daphne, quienes sabían de Bellatrix, sobre todo la última que sabía que esa horrible mujer había torturado a su madre.

Con una rapidez inusitada, las tres bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde Mcgonagall, a pesar de ser la hora del desayuno, esperaba pacientemente a que al menos la mayor parte del alumnado estuviera situado en su correspondiente mesa.

Me gustaría anunciaros la llegada al Colegio de dos nuevas alumnas. Sé que no es una situación muy común en esta institución. De hecho, solo se ha llevado a cabo 10 veces en los últimos 80 años, pero ha habido algunas revueltas de gigantes por la zona del Colegio Dumstrang al que ambas asistían- todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar. Hace tan solo 7 años que el Colegio Dumstrang admitía la formación de mujeres brujas entre sus paredes, y a penas había dos o tres por curso.- Así que sus familiares han decidido enviarlas aquí. Espero que se las reciba adecuadamente con una cálida bienvenida. Ambas pertenecen a Slytherin, y la prefecta de Slytherin de quinto será la encargada de acompañarlas y guiarlas a lo largo del castillo, además de enseñarles las normas.- Alexis se sintió encoger en ese momento en el banco, deseando que Mcgonagall dejara de mirarla.- Bueno, sin más démosles la bienvenida a ¡Selene y Cassandra Lestrange!

La primera de ellas parecía la más mayor. Su cara era de rasgos finos, pómulos altos, nariz un poco respingona, barbilla suave, labios carnosos con forma de corazón, ojos grandes verde claro rodeados de pestañas largas y negras, cejas finas y frente amplia. Su tez era pálida y sin imperfecciones, su cabello corto por encima de los hombros completamente liso, castaño oscuro, con la raya a un lado y recogido a ambos lados con orquillas. Era alta, menos que Rose, pero extremadamente voluptuosa, pechos grandes y redondeados, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, buen trasero y piernas largas y esbeltas. Vestía con una falda a cuadros tableada por encima del medio muslo en negro y verde, un polo ajustado blanco, una chaqueta con los colores de Slytherin, la corbata sin anudar, calcetines grises a la rodilla y mocasines negros. Rose y Daphne la miraron larga y fijamente, mientras la veían acercarse a ellas, pero no hallaron ningún parecido físico con Bellatrix.

La segunda parecía un año más pequeña. Sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de su hermana, a excepción de que su nariz era más respingona, sus labios más gruesos y sus ojos más felinos. Su tez era igual de pálida, su cabello del mismo tono largo y ondulado por la cintura. A pesar de parecer más joven, era más alta que su hermana por unos pocos centímetros, y más esbelta y estilizada, con los pechos pequeños, cintura finísima, caderas pequeñas y piernas largas y esbeltas. Vestía una camisa con el cuello cerrado por un lazo verde de ribetes plateados, un blazer gris, una falda a la cintura negra, leotardos grises y bailarinas blancas. Al igual que su hermana, se sentó junto Rose, Alexis y Daphne.

Bienvenidas- saludó Alexis, tímidamente.- Soy la prefecta de Slytherin de 5º años, Alexis Nott. Si me decís que curso hacéis, os puedo indicar las clases que os tocan.

Nosotras también nos alegramos de estar aquí. Puede parecer que estar en un colegio rodeadas de chicos es un suelo hecho realidad, pero lo único que te ganas son menosprecios si eres buena empuñando una varita- soltó Selene, con una sonrisa. Su hermana la miró indignada, tratando de que cerrara la boca.- Yo estoy en 5º y Cassie en 4º.

¡Entonces tienes clase con mi hermano Hugo!- soltó Rose, dejando sus dudas a un lado. Como decía su madre, hacer juicios tan solo por el nombre de una persona era en la mayoría de los casos erróneo. – Le diré que te acompañe si quieres.- terminó levantándose rápidamente en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor.

No- empezó Cassandra, pero se rindió al ver que Rose ya había pasado medio salón.

Tranquila, se siente obligada a hacerlo. Es su deber como Reina de Slytherin.

Veo que a pesar de estar a cientos de kilómetros, el sistema es muy parecido al de Dumstrang- soltó con una enorme sonrisa. Parecía imposible que dos personas que habían vivido siempre juntas pudieran tener personalidades tan distintas. Mientra una era pura alegría y entusiasmo, la otra era seria y retraída, tal vez tímida.- Nunca imaginé que en un colegio tan cerrado como es Hogwarts hubiera un sistema de líderes en cada casa.

A pesar de ser un internado de magos, esas cosas no se pueden evitar. Por ejemplo, la madre de Rose en su época fue la integrante femenina del Trío Dorado de Gryffindor, y el padre de ese rubio que hay ahí- soltó señalando a Scorpius Malfoy- era el Príncipe de Slytherin.

¡Vaya!- soltó impresionada.

Mira, ahí viene Rose bien acompañada.- dijo Alexis, señalando al hermano pequeño de Rose. Hugo tiene 14 años, y tiene un aire a Ron Weasley. Su cara tiene los rasgos de Ron pero suavizados, la nariz respingona como su madre, las mejillas plagadas de pecas sobre su pálida piel, unos grandes ojos azules con pestañas largas y sedosas, y el pelo castaño y liso caía sobre su frente con un simpático flequillo y sobre las orejas. Era más alto que su hermana, de camino al 1,80 y con los músculos fuertes y trabajados por el Quidditch, aunque no es el único "deporte" que practica. Cassandra se sonrojó al verle, aunque ella misma no sabía por qué. Tal vez fuera por su vergüenza a tratar con chicos desde pequeña o porque Hugo le parecía el chico más guapo que había conocido en su vida.

Cassie, te presento a mi hermano Hugo. Está en Gryffindor, pero compartís muchas clases, como la de después del desayuno, DCAO.- Mientras Rose hacía la improvisada presentación, Hugo miraba con curiosidad a la nueva. Era guapa, tenía que reconocerlo, pero se la veía tímida, mojigata y extremadamente sosa. Pero tal vez, sería interesante jugar un poco con ella, seguro que era de las típicas que buscaba que un principito azul le pidiera matrimonio. Sí, definitivamente sería divertido, y además, podría servirle para darle celos a Lily Luna Potter, su "queridísima" prima.

Lily lo había hecho caer en sus redes como si fuera una araña, enamorándolo para luego empezar a salir con Dorcas Dolohov, un Slytherin, diciendo que él era demasiado insulso para ella además de ser su prima. Cada vez se parecía más a sus primas Victoire y Dominique, con su pelo largo y pelirrojo fuego suelto, su piel blanquísima y sus fríos ojos azules.

Encantado de conocerte.- le dijo educadamente cogiéndola de la mano y depositando un casto beso en el dorso que la hizo sonrojar. Definitivamente iba a ser más fácil de lo que creía.- No siempre se tiene el placer de que lleguen a Hogwarts chicas tan guapas. Si has terminado de desayunar, puedo acompañarte a clase, la ofreció. La vio morderse el labio nerviosa, haciendo que se tornaran de un tono rojo sangre. Hugo no sabía si lo hacía para llamar su atención, como cientos de chicas de Hogwarts hacían cada día o de verdad estaba indecisa.

Yo…- Cassandra analizaba sus posibilidades. Un chico guapo, educado y atento se estaba ofreciendo a llevarla a clase. Pero eso significaría quedarse a solas con él, y no se sentía segura.- Está bien. No le veo ningún problema a eso.- Hugo se sobresaltó al oír eso. ¿Qué no le veía ningún problema? ¿Eso qué quería decir? Parecía que aceptaba un sacrificio o algo así. Definitivamente acababan de herir su orgullo masculino. Le ofreció su brazo, cosa que no había hecho nunca con ninguna chica, y cuando el suyo, mucho más fino lo aceptó, sintió un levísimo cosquilleo.

La llevó lentamente hasta el tercer piso, explicándole todos los detalles que conocía del castillo para encandilarla, cosa que parecía estar sucediendo por cómo lo miraba con interés y luego volvía su mirar a su alrededor, contemplándolo todo fascinada. Cuando lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban, y sus pestañas parecían rozar con ligereza su piel.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta del aula, donde ya había varios alumnos esperando, alguien golpeó fuertemente a Cassie, haciéndola trastabillar, y hubiera caído de bruces al suelo de no ser porque Hugo la refugió en su pecho con fuerza. Ambos miraron a una chica pelirroja que se volvió a mirarles furibunda. El plan de Hugo estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Cassandra no podía estar más sonrojada. Oía el furioso latido de Hugo mientras su nariz se deleitaba en su olor a hierba recién cortada mezclada con una embriagante colonia masculina. Con sus mejillas completamente arreboladas, se apartó bruscamente y con una disculpa, dejó a Hugo en el pasillo y entró en el aula de encantamientos. Todas las chicas parloteaban en grupos, con voces chillonas y estridentes, sin ninguna educación, incluida la pelirroja de antes, quien la señalaba y se reía de ella junto a sus amigas.

Con pasos acelerados, se dirigió a las filas de delante, encontrándose en le primera de ellas a una chica leyendo interesadamente el libro de Encantamientos.

Hola- la saludó, haciendo que levantara la vista. La chica tenía la piel blanquísima, la nariz respingona, los pómulos altos, la barbilla redondeada, los labios de corazón con pintalabios rojo y unos profundos ojos negros con las pestañas largas y sedosas. El pelo, anaranjado, caía a ambos lados de su cara mientras una pinza sujetaba el reto del pelo en la nuca. Era bajita y con la figura curvilínea debajo de una camisa de cuello de tortuga blanca, un lazo rojo y dorado, una chaqueta de corte imperial negra, falda de cintura alta gris que caía hasta el medio muslo, medias gruesas blancas y unas bailarinas negras.

Hola- la saludó ella con una suave sonrisa.- Eres una de las nuevas ¿no? Yo soy Lucy Weasley, prima de Rose, a quien creo que ya conoces. Siéntate conmigo si quieres- soltó señalando una de las sillas a su lado.

¿Puedo?- preguntó aliviada Cassie.

Claro, no tengo pareja en esta clase, y tú, supongo que al ser nueva, no tienes pareja, a menos de que te haya reclutado la tonta de mi prima Lily.

¿Quién?

Esa pelirroja de ahí- señaló con desgana a la chica que le había empujado. No te aconsejo que te juntes con ella, a menos de que quieras salir mal parada.

Puedes tener por seguro que me mantendré tan lejos como sea posible- dijo Cassandra con un escalofrío mientras el profesor, un enano con graciosa barba blanca e inquietos ojos negros detrás de unas gafas redondas entraba en el aula.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, Rose, Daphne, Alexis y Selene se levantaban en dirección al aula de Historia de la Magia a aguantar al pesado del Profesor Binns.

Al cruzar un pasillo, Rose distinguió algo en uno de los rincones oscuros que hizo que se detuviera, mientras sin saber por qué, sentía el corazón estrujándose en su pecho. Ante ella, Scorpius Malfoy se besaba y metía mano a su prima Dominique. Sin poder evitarlo, una traviesa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, que se secó con rabia al instante. Cuando se iba a volver para continuar el camino por donde habían marchado sus amigas, vio a Axel Wood hablando con su prima Roxanne.

Axel era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio. Su piel era de tono melocotón, suave y aterciopelada, sus rasgos atractivos con los pómulos altos, la barbilla algo marcada, la nariz recta, las cejas finas, unos grandes ojos azules muy intensos con las pestañas negras y sedosas, labios finos con un corazón perfectamente trazado, pelo castaño y corto. Era muy alto y musculoso por el Quidditch, y todas las chicas le adoraban después de haberle visto sin camiseta en los entrenamientos de verano, pues su torso estaba impecablemente trabajado, y sus brazos igual, y tenía los hombros cubiertos de pecas, y solo un suavísimo bello castaño desde el ombligo. Un tatuaje de una cruz exótica ocupaba su hombro y parte del brazo izquierdo.

En cambio, su mejor amiga, Roxanne Weasley, era completamente diferente. En su rostro se mezclaban los rasgos de padre y madre, con los pómulos altos, la barbilla suave, la nariz respingona, los labios finos en corazón, los ojos grandes algo rasgados de color verde claro con las pestañas negras y sedosas, frente amplia y cejas finas y arqueadas. Rondaba el 1,70, y su cuerpo era fino y esbelto, de pecho normal, cintura finísima, caderas estrechas y piernas largas y esbeltas. Su pelo castaño oscuro caía liso hasta el final del escote, con pequeños rizos al final. Al contario que Axel, sumamente seguro de sí mismo, bromista, seductor, ególatra y mujeriego, ella era delicada como una rosa. Era tranquila, amable e insegura, de ahí que cubriera siempre su cuerpo con ropa una o dos tallas más grande que la suya. Su falda, sin duda, era la más larga del colegio. Además, estaba el detalle de que tendía a ponerse enferma, de ahí que Axel fuera sumamente protector con ella, al igual que su hermano Fred II.

Roxanne miraba embelesada a su amigo, cuando Rose interrumpió su conversación con una exclamación más que exagerada, provocando que Scorpius se separara de Dominique y mirara en su dirección, mostrando los celos claramente grabados en cada una de sus facciones.

¡Hola Axel, Roxanne!- Rose adoraba a su prima Roxie, a pesar de tener caracteres tan distintos. Sentía hacia ella un instinto de protección, a pesar de ser ambas de la misma edad. Rose sentía rabia de que ningún chico se le acercara por culpa de los celosos de su hermano y amigo, que solo le hacían creer a Roxanne que era fea e insulsa para el sector masculino. -¡Estoy deseando que volvamos a encontrarnos en el campo de Quidditch! Además, siempre es un placer verte jugar…- coqueteó Rose, enredando seductoramente un mechón en su dedo.

Roxanne se sintió incómoda por primera vez en su vida. ¡Rose, su prima favorita, le estaba coqueteando a su "mejor amigo"! Sabía que se mentía a sí misma con eso, porque la verdad es que desde finales del año pasado, cuando Axel la ayudó después de que unas idiotas de su casa, Ravenclaw, la acorralaran en el pasillo y destruyeran aquello que siempre había mimado, su pelo. De llevarlo por debajo de la cadera, se lo dejaron un poco por debajo de los hombros, con mechones desiguales que horas más tarde Rose le arregló, teniéndolo que cortar hasta que quedara a ras de los hombros.

Cada vez que le veía con una chica, sentía que su mundo se hacía pedazos, cosa que sucedía más que a menudo, pero lo único que podía hacer era callar y sonreír, aunque sintiera cada una de sus sonrisas más falsa que la anterior. Pero se conformaba con ser su mejor amiga, al menos sabía que las chicas con las que salía no recibirían nunca sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, o tendrían jugueteando sus dedos en su pelo con cariño.

A mí también me encanta verte jugar, Rose. Eres simplemente increíble subida a una escoba.- la alabó Axel, siguiéndole el coqueteo. No todos los días se tenía el placer de estar en el punto de mira de la Weasley. En ese momento, Scorpius Malfoy pasó con una exhalación por su lado, golpeando fuertemente en el hombro a Axel.- ¿Y a este qué le pasa?

Supongo que tendrá un mal día- susurró a modo de despedida continuando su camino a clase después de echarle una mirada de triunfo a Dominique y dejando a Axel y Roxanne pasmados por su rápida marcha.

Alexis marchaba rauda por los pasillos. Las clases del día y los deberes que llevaba haciendo toda la tarde la habían machado, pero seguro que un paseo en escoba al atardecer la dejaría como nueva. Era una vieja costumbre que había cogido desde segundo año, cuando se sentía superada por los innumerables trabajos de los profesores.

Con cuidado de que no hubiera nadie, se puso el equipo de Quidditch violeta que su padre le había comprado cuando estuvo por un año obsesionada con ese color y cogió su escoba, una Saeta de Fuego 3.0, la última que habían sacado al mercado. Nada más salir de los vestuarios, dio una enérgica patada al suelo y se elevó por los aires a toda velocidad. Eso es lo que más le gustaba, sentir el viento agitando fuertemente su cabello mientras iba a una velocidad en la que unos ojos normales solo verían sombras borrosas, y los suyos, a costa de práctica, lo percibían todo. Voló sobre el lago, bajando en picado para, en el último segundo, dar un giro brusco y volver a elevarse.

¡Weasley!- gritó Scorpius siguiéndola a través de los jardines, hasta poder cogerla del brazo y girarla bruscamente hacia él. Ella le miró altiva, a pesar de los varios centímetros de diferencia.- ¿Se puede saber qué coño hacías con Wood?- le increpó furioso, sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas.

¿Ahora es Wood? Hasta hace unas horas era uno de tus mejores amigos- le soltó ella esquiva, mirándose las uñas pintadas de nácar como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

¡No esquives la pregunta, Rose!- está lo miró, ahora furiosa.

¡No me llames así! ¡Para ti soy Weasley! ¡ Y déjame en paz, no te pega la faceta de chico celoso cuando hace unas horas te besabas apasionadamente con mi prima Dominique!

Así que es eso…- murmuró pensativo el Malfoy.- Estabas celosa…

En tu próxima vida Malfoy.- le espetó molesta.- Pero Nique es una de las primas que más odio y ¡Buagh! Era un espectáculo simplemente asqueroso.

No deberías estar celosa de nadie, y mucho menos de esa basura de Dominique que solo sirve para echar un polvo. Pero respóndeme ¿qué hay entre tú y Wood?

Eso no te interesa Malfoy- le dijo girando la cabeza a un lado.

¡Me interesa porque estoy enamorado de ti! Y estoy harto de que todas tus miradas, besos, caricias y sonrisas no me pertenezcan, y sean propiedad de otro- le gritó, estampando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada, y sus pechos se rozaban deliciosamente. Rose tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar el gemido que quería escapar de su garganta.

Eso no es asunto mío Malfoy. Y ahora, si no te importa, como capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, debo ir a hacer las pruebas.- con esto, se marchó con paso orgulloso y seductor, como solo ella podía, dejando a Malfoy furioso golpeando con el puño el árbol que había hecho de mudo testigo de su encuentro.

Un par de horas más tarde, Rose estaba completamente frustrada con las notas que había tomado durante las pruebas. Habían sido un completo desastre. De diez tiros, cinco de los aspirantes no habían metido ninguno, tres solo uno y el último dos. No le quedaría más remedio que elegirlo a él, a pesar de que se descompensaría el trío perfecto de cazadores del año pasado. Para relajarse, se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, y de repente, su boca se abrió en una muda exclamación. ¡Alexis estaba volando sobre el lago, haciendo todo tipo de piruetas!

Su amiga nunca le había dicho que era tan buena en sobre una escoba, es más, ¡ni siquiera le había dicho que supiera montar en escoba! Pero era innegable que llevaba haciéndolo desde pequeña. Sus movimientos eran perfectamente precisos, su estilo elegante, sus reflejos increíbles…

Con una sonrisa, Rose volvió a mirar el bloc de notas y escribió el último nombre que completaba el equipo.

Después de darse una buena ducha, se dirigió al Gran Comedor y, por primera vez, sintió que todo Slytherin tenía la mirada concentrada en ella.

¡Felicidades!- le soltó Selene, quien entraba justo detrás de ella en el salón. Alexis se quedó perpleja sin entender nada. Con pasos inseguros y sumamente nerviosa, se sentó con Selene junto a sus amigas. Daphne la miraba poniendo morritos y el pollo de Rose parecía que iba a cambiar de color por como lo miraba esta fijamente.

¿Cómo no me habías dicho que te habías presentado a las pruebas de Quidditch? ¡Hubiera ido a animarte!- le reprochó Daphne.

¿Cómo?- le preguntó Alxis, perpleja.

Mira- intervino Selene, mostrándole la lista de los jugadores que había quitado de la Sala Común. Justo debajo del nombre de Rose, aparecía el suyo en el puesto de cazadora principal. Palidísima, salió corriendo de la estancia, seguida de Rose.

¿Cómo has podido?- la increpó una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.- ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

¡Pero vuelas como una profesional! Tus movimientos era increíbles ¡Parecías una reina que dominaba el viento a su antojo!

Pero yo no puedo. Delante de todo el colegio yo… no sabría…- tartamudeó Alexis, a punto de echarse a llorar.

¡Claro que puedes! Me tendrás ahí para lo que necesites.- la sonrió antes de abrazarla, tratando de que se calmara.

Las semanas fueron pasando con una rapidez impresionante, y cada vez el tiempo era más frío. Halloween había llegado, la noche de los muertos estaba a punto de empezar. Durante este tiempo habían empezado los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y con ayuda de Rose, Alexis estaba aprendiendo a controlar su pánico a la gente, olvidándose de todos ellos mientras volaba, además de que su popularidad estaba aumentando en su Casa a una velocidad apabullante. Había pasado de no ser notada, a que todo el mundo se volviera a saludarla por los pasillos, un gran adelanto.

Rose no había vuelto a hablar con Malfoy, cada uno seguía con su vida, ella de chico en chico y él de chica en chica. Aunque Rose no podía evitar que en clase o en los pasillos, incluso durante las comidas, su mirada se dirigiera a él. Y Scorpius no podía evitar seguirla como una sombra, admirar cada uno de sus gestos, y pelearse con cada uno de los chicos que había osado tocarla, todo a espaldas de la chica, por supuesto.

Selene iba por los pasillos rápidamente mientras leía trucos para buenos disfraces en Corazón de Bruja. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes al comedor, donde las demás la estaban esperando para comer. De pronto, algo chocó contra ella bruscamente, haciendo que cayera tumbada al suelo, con un peso enorme sobre ella que la dejó sin aire unos segundos.

Abrió con cuidado los ojos, encontrándose con unos negros tan cercanos que sentía las sedosas pestañas de él rozando contra su mejilla. Era un chico muy guapo, con los rasgos atractivos y aristocráticos, los pómulos altos, la nariz recta, los labios finos en corazón, las cejas finas y arqueadas y la frente amplia. Su piel era pálida y plagada de pecas, lo que destacaba más sus ojos, y su pelo era castaño oscuro, con algún reflejo rojizo. Sus brazos eran fuertes y formados, su espalda ancha y su pecho tan duro como un trozo de mármol. Divertida, vio como las mejillas de él se tornaban rojizas y de sus labios empezaban a surgir palabras inconexas y balbuceos entre los que creyó entender "lo siento", "soy idiota"…

¿Podrías levantarte? Casi no puedo respirar- le soltó divertida. Hacía mucho que no veía a un chico sonrojarse por encontrarse encima suyo.

Sí, claro, perdona, lo siento- masculló torpemente, levantándose. Con sorpresa Selene estrechó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse. Lo miró de arriba abajo, y le gustó lo que vio. Estaría alrededor del 1,80; tal vez más, y sus piernas se veían tan bien formadas como el resto de su cuerpo. Con sorpresa, reparó en un pequeño detalle que se le había escapado.

¿Eres Slytherin?- preguntó más para sí misma, sorprendida. Ella nunca hubiera pasado por alto a un chico como ese, desde luego. Aunque ahora que lo observaba bien… creía haberlo visto hablar con Rose en un par de ocasiones.- ¿Conoces a Rose… Weasley?- soltó, soltando su única baza para alargar la conversación.

Sí, soy su primo.- En ese momento pareció reparar en algo, y se sonrojó violentamente.- Lo-lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Albus Severus Potter, pero por favor, llámame simplemente Albus.

De acuerdo, Al- le dijo divertida, haciendo que él no supiera si enfadarse o reírse por ese hecho.- ¿Tienes pareja para el baile de esta noche? – preguntó coqueta. No le importaría cambiar a Adam Davis por Albus Potter, para nada. Hacía mucho que no encontraba a un chico de su interés. Tal vez demasiado.

Sí. Yo… lo siento, pero… sí, voy con Eleanor Abott. – La mente de Selene se llenó de rabia. No era por ser vanidosa, pero nunca la habían rechazado, y lo que menos se había interpuesto era otra chica. Y menos una tan insulsa como la chica Abott. ¡Además, todo el mundo sabía que estaba loca por Daniel Creevey, por dios!

Oh, bueno, no pasa nada. Era simple curiosidad. Espero que nos veamos allí.- A pesar de que sus palabras indicaban un quizás, ella haría que se hicieran ciertas. Se acercó a él, lentamente y cuando tuvo su oído a la altura de su boca, aprovechó para susurrarle un "Hasta luego", dejando al joven de los Potter anonadado en el sitio.

Fin del capítulo!

- burning62: muchas gracias. Aunque cortos, me encantan tus reviews, espero que no me abandones ¿Te ha sorprendido cómo se han sucedido las cosas? Un beso

Quería comentar el capítulo para que quede más clara la historia y lo que va a pasar más adelante:

Como véis, poco a poco voy añadiendo más personajes. Por una parte tenemos a dos chicas nuevas, Selene y Cassandra, venidas de Dumstrang, unas de las primeras alumnas femeninas en dicha institución. Sus nombres los saqué de una serie de libros que me encantó, "La llave del tiempo". Selene, la mayor, es guapa, graciosa, vaga, optimista, bastante egocéntrica y que consigue todo lo que quiere, aunque, para su mala suerte se ha fijado en el chico que no debía, Albus Potter. Este es un chico que, a pesar de ser hijo del gran Harry Potter, pasa desapercibido por su carácter tranquilo, amable, dulce y tímido, todo lo contrario a su hermano James. Nunca se ha interesado por ninguna chica, adora el Quidditch siendo bateador en el equipo de Slytherin, y es leal y fiel a sus amigas. La segunda de las hermanas, Cassie, es muy parecida a Albus en cuanto a carácter, a excepción de que es demasiado estudiosa, exigente consigo misma, incocente y muy poco sociable. Se fijará, o al menos así parece, en Hugo Weasley, un mujeriego empedernido por culpa de que Lily Luna Potter, una bruja sin corazón, manipuladora, egoísta y a veces incluso cruel solo por su apellido, se lo rompió en mil pedazos después de enamorarlo por diversión y empezar a salir con Cyrus Dolohov. Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, Hugo pueda darse cuenta de la realidad antes de perderlo todo. Por otra parte, Cassie contará con la ayuda de la que será su mejor amiga, Lucy Weasley, una chica leal y despierta que sufre por el amor de un chico que ya se ha fijado en alguien más. Y por último, han aparecido Axel Wood y Roxanne Weasley, dos mejores amigos, él un mujeriego empedernido que no se da cuenta del daño que le hace a su mejor amiga y ella enamorada de él en silencio, y así continuará porque se hizo una promesa así misma de que nunca perdería la amistad que la unía al chico Wood.

Hugo parece que quiere jugar con fuego, usando a la pequeña de las Lestrange de las que por cierto, todavía no sabemos de quién son hijas xD

Y aquí la pregunta de hoy: Selene va a tratar de acercarse a Albus durante el baile, ¿cómo lo hará?

a) Se acercará a Eleanor y le echará la copa encima, ganando unos minutos para poder estar a solas con él.

b) Hará un pacto con Daniel Creevey para que la mantenga entretenida y contenta la mayor parte del tiempo a cambio de una sesión de fotos y una entrevista.

c) Se la llevará aparte pidiéndole que la acompañe al tocador y la amenzará para que se mantenga lejos de Albus durante lo que resta de noche.

Espero no haberos aburrido, un beso! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Siento haber tardado dos semanas, pero es que este es bastante más largo que los anteriores, y me ha costado mucho escribirlo ya que con los exámenes, la imaginación vuela xD Aviso que hay lemon en este capítulo, es la segunda vez que escribo alguna parte de estas características, así que no sé cómo me habrá salido.

Sé que el capítulo es largo, pero bueno, quería meterlo todo en uno y no en dos, porque me gusta que todos los sucesos de un mismo espacio de tiempo estén en el mismo capítulo.

No sabéis lo contenta que me he puesto con los reviews que he recibido Espero que sigáis dejándomelos, me siento muy bien cuando los leo, de verdad. Un beso!

El capítulo está dedicado a burning62, quien ha acertado a la pregunta

**Halloween de cambios**

Alexis contempló su reflejo en el espejo una vez más. Ni ella misma podía creer la apariencia que tenía en ese instante, ¡parecía un hada de verdad! Recorrió con su mirada el vestido, un Elie Saab de encajes y transparencias, en color nude. Tenía escote palabra de honor con un único grueso tirante, sumamente ajustado a su figura hasta la cintura, y de ahí caía con vuelo hasta la mitad del muslo, rematado con plumas y finigramas exquisitos. A juego, unos Christian Louboutin del mismo color del vestido, con un tacón altísimo, un lazo en la parte delantera y todo el zapato cubierto de apliques metálicos. Unas alas preciosas adornaban su espalda, de aspecto frágil y delicado, semitrasparentes y con brillo, con bonitos detalles en blanco con pedrería. Su pelo caía completamente liso con el final terminado en bonitos caireles, con la raya al medio y una sencilla tiara de dos partes de pequeños diamantes, a juego con todos los que llenaban su pelo junto a pequeñas florecillas blancas. Su piel brillaba levemente como si estuviera hecha de miles de pequeñísimos diamantes, sus mejillas llevaban un tenue rubor rosa, al igual que sus labios con un gloss, sus ojos estaban finamente remarcados en negro y con rímel, junto con sombra que iba del nude al rosa palo, sobre la que Rose había distribuido purpurina.

Daphne se situó a su espalda, perfecta en su vestido de Duquesa de Devonshire. Sus pechos y su cintura se veían acentuados por el ajustado corsé, y el guardainfantes le daba un vuelo enorme a la falda. Dicha prenda era de un dorado suave, con numerosos pliegues, y sobre ella había una sobrefalda que incluía la parte de arriba a excepción de la zona del pecho, y estaba bellamente bordeado de finos capullos de rosa dorados. Las mangas llegaban hasta el codo, desde donde se abrían con vuelo semitransparente, con numerosos pliegues y detalles en un dorado más oscuro. El peto que cubría la zona del pecho dejaba un escote cuadrado que levantaba más sus pechos, dejando una vista exquisita, ornamentado con pequeñas piedras brillantes y detalles en plateado de brocado, y encima había sujetado un lazo rojo envejecido junto con un relicario de bonita ornamentación. Sus pies iban cubiertos por unos Manolo Blahnik que aparentaban ser de época, en tono dorado con numerosos brocados, puntillas y seda. Llevaba una peluca rubia, con un recogido de época del que sobresalían dos tirabuzones que caían sobre sus hombros, con un bonito tocado perla. Sus mejillas estaban suavemente ruborizadas en rosa, sus labios de color rojizo, y sus ojos perfilados en negro junto con rímel y sombra en tonos dorados. A juego, un collar de plata formado por pequeños círculos que asemejaban capullos de rosa ornamentados con diamantes y pendientes a juego.

A su espalda, Selene terminaba de colocarse la pequeña corona dorada finamente labrada sobre la peluca rubia, compuesta de un recogido del que escapaban bonitos rizos alrededor de la cara, enmarcándola, y algún que otro mechó por detrás. Llevaba unas medias de rejilla que terminaban a la altura del medio muslo, con dos lazos de seda roja, y justo por encima comenzaba la falda de su vestido, ajustadísimo hasta la baja cintura, con corsé y escote bajo cuadrado que dejaba una espléndida vista de su pecho, rodeado de dorado, blanco en el centro con tres corazones rojos y negro el resto hasta la falda que caía con vuelo en tres capas superpuestas: la de abajo negra con volantes de terciopelo, la segunda roja con un par de rayas negras a los lados, de bordes dorados, y la tercera, encima de las otras dos, negra justo hasta el inicio del trasero. Las mangas eran abullonadas, negras de encaje y una franja roja, y el cuello, blanco rodeando el cuello por detrás. A juego llevaba unos Louboutin negros con tacón alto y un lazo de seda rojo delante que había colocado ella, unos guantes de seda negra hasta el codo, y su maquillaje consistía en ojos perfilados en negro, smokey eyes, suave colorete rojo y labios del mismo color. Parecía una auténtica Reina de Corazones.

Su hermana Cassandra, para hacer juego, iba vestida de Alicia, pero mucho más recatada que su hermana, la viva imagen de la inocencia. Su cuerpo iba cubierto por un vestido azul cielo, ajustado a su figura, con un pequeño escote en pico que dejaba a la vista sus clavículas y llegaba justo hasta el nacimiento del pecho, pero sin enseñar nada. Los bordes eran de encaje transparente blanco ribeteado en negro y las mangas que cubrían justo los hombros tenían vuelo y eran de encaje. Una fila de botones brillantes llegaba hasta la cintura, marcada en forma de triángulo, a partir del cual el vestido caía con vuelo hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, teminado en un fino volante semitransparente. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en un complicado recogido, del que caía el pelo en suaves caireles, y su maquillaje consistía en un suavísimo rubor rosado, gloss transparente y raya blanca con sombra perla para hacer más grandes y luminosos sus ojos. El disfraz estaba complementado con unos guantes de dedos cortados a rayas blancas y azules y unos botines Oxford blancos nude con la punta negra y tacones medianos negros.

Por último, Rose salió del baño, dejándolas a todas fascinadas. Si no fuera porque estaban seguras de encontrase en el s. XXI, hubieran jurado que estaban viendo a una auténtica pirata. Llevaba una holgada camisa completamente abierta sujeta por un ajustadísimo corsé de cuero, atado con un cordón dorado, lo que elevaba sus voluptuosos senos y dejaba un inmejorable escote. Llevaba una casaca azul oscuro de la misma altura de la camisa, de botones y detalles en oro, incluida unas cadenas que iban rodeando el inicio del brazo, con un broche rojo sangre. La parte de abajo consistía en unos pantalones muy entallados azules oscuros y unas botas mosqueteras negras. De sus caderas colgaban dos cinturones y una faja de color rosado, donde llevaba enganchadas dos pistolas de pequeño tamaño y un par de dagas, además de una magnífica espada. Su pelo caía suelto con un sombrero tricornio de cuero encima; con un efecto algo salvaje y algunos mechones llevaban cuentas enganchadas y alguna que otra pequeña trenza. Sus ojos iban perfilados con khol negro, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus labios pintados de rojo pasión.

- ¡Vaya, Rose, pareces toda una pirata!- exclamó Daphne, quien no había confiado mucho en el disfraz de su amiga. Ella desde luego, nunca había sido muy fan de los pantalones ni de las camisas de hombre…

- Gracias- dijo Rose alagada, mirándose al espejo conforme con su aspecto.- Deberíamos bajar, la fiesta empezó hace media hora, y no creo que a nuestras parejas les haya gustado mucho esperar… Salieron de la Sala Común, algo nerviosas por ver la sensación que causarían en sus acompañantes.

Rose fue rápidamente al encuentro de Axel, quien le esperaba vestido de Batman con un ajustadísimo mono de un tejido negro que no supo reconocer, unas botas negras que terminaban en las rodillas de forma redondeada, un cinturón metálico con un símbolo de Batman al igual que el del pecho, una capa negra con el final terminado en picos desiguales y una máscara de orejitas puntiagudas que permitían ver su rostro a partir de los pómulos.

La verdad es que Rose no sentía ningunas ganas de ir con él, pero después de enterarse por Daphne de "forma casual" que Scorpius iba a ir con Dominique, la rabia la invadió y le pidió a Axel que fuera con ella delante del chico Malfoy. A pesar de todo, se alegraba de la mirada de celos que causó en él en ese momento, como desapareció de su rostro la sonrisa que portaba segundos antes y como sus manos se cerraban en puños fuertemente bajo la mesa.

Con una sonrisa coqueta de buena pirata, aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía y partieron rumbo al salón, junto a Daphne quien iba con Benjamin Wallace, el prefecto de sexto de Ravenclaw además de capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa. Era moreno, de ojos grises grandes y con unas pestañas largas y sedosas, de rasgos y porte aristocráticos, cosa que casaba con lo que se sabía de sus orígenes nobiliarios. Su nariz recta, sus pómulos altos, su barbilla firme y su frente amplia cubierta por un fino flequillo liso le daban el aspecto de todo un caballero. Medía alrededor del 1,85, y su cuerpo estaba bien formado. Iba vestido a juego con Daphne, ya que esta nunca hubiera permitido que fuera de otra forma. Vestía una camisa de lino blanca de aspecto fino con el cuello para arriba sujeto por una corbata de seda blanca con encajes, unas medias blancas de seda, un chaleco gris, una casaca ajustada azul marino con detalles en dorado y con bonitos detalles de botones y volantes en las mangas, unos calzones blancos ajustados y unos zapatos finos negros.

Alexis iba acompañada por Lysander, quien iba vestido de caballero medieval con unos calzones ajustados rojos, una camisa de lino blanca, encima una cota de mallas sujeta por un cinturón negro y unas botas mosqueteras negras. En el cinturón colgaba una brillante espada de empuñadura dorada y pequeños grabados.

Selene había decidido que su mejor opción esa noche sería Daniel Creevey, quien iba disfrazado de romano con una túnica por encima de las rodillas color verde esmeralda, con detalles en dorado, las mangas cayendo cortadas por los hombros. Una capa plateada hasta las caderas, unas sandalias marrones, una vieja espada algo oxidada, un pequeño escudo redondo y una corona de laurel entre sus cabellos castaño-rojizos. A pesar de no ser excepcionalmente guapo, con unos ojos marrones, una nariz algo afilada y el mentón marcado, altura intermedia y cuerpo moderadamente trabajado, Selene era capaz de notar lo que Eleanor podía haber visto en él: tenía un aire de inocencia en la superficie que engañaba, era muy hablador y bromista, y adoraba la fotografía.

Cassandra sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente en su pecho al ver a Hugo Weasley. A pesar de que sólo se conocían desde hace un mes, ella ya empezaba a albergar sentimientos bastante lejanos a una buena amistad, que nunca había sentido por nadie antes. Pero también era la mejor persona que había conocido: era amable con ella, siempre la acompañaba aunque no tuvieran clase juntos, salía con ella a dar largos y entretenidos paseos por los jardines… era caballeroso, educado y la aceptaba tal cual era, a pesar de que en un principio ella rechazaba cualquier contacto con él más allá de una amena charla. Y ahora, verlo ahí, tan apuesto vestido de bombero, con el ajustado mono rojo abierto enseñando parte de su pecho fuerte y marcado, con el cuello para arriba como todo un rebelde, unas rayas amarillas fosforitas aquí y allá, unas botas negras casi hasta la rodilla y un cinturón negro del que colgaba enganchado un trozo de manguera blanca. Su pelo caía rebelde sobre su frente y una sonrisa ladeada bailaba en sus labios.

- Estás preciosa- soltó asombrado Hugo al verla, sin encontrar otra palabra con la que describirla. Le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero, mientras pensaba en la palabra que la definiría mejor: verdadera. Ella era auténtica, única, con un carácter demasiado inocente e infantil una vez que se la conocía hasta el punto en que él había llegado, inteligente, tímida y bondadosa. Tan diferente de Lily…

En un principio empezó a tratarla sólo por eso, hizo el esfuerzo de ir a buscarla después de cada clase, de gastar minutos de su tiempo en dar con ella una vuelta por los jardines… pero a penas dos semanas más tarde lo hacía esperando verla cada minuto del día, porque quería y no por darle celos a Lily. Le gustaba hablar con ella, mostrarse tal y como era, a pesar de que hace tiempo que dio por muerta esa parte de él.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, observó con una sincera sonrisa como ella habría la boca con asombro al ver cómo había cambiado en tan solo unas horas. Cientos de calabazas flotaban sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, sustituyendo a las velas que solía haber en un día normal, y un murciélago pasó rozando su mejilla y asustándola, provocando que se agarrara fuertemente a Hugo. Las mesas, por primera vez en el año, mostraban la unión entre casas, y estaban cubiertas de todo tipo de comida y dulces: panes de muerto, huesos de santo, manzanas de caramelo, pasta con salsa de calabaza, "dedos de muerto" que en realidad eran unos riquísimos sándwiches, "cerebro maldito" que era en realidad pollo, "tacos mirones" que eran tacos rellenos con algo que asemejaba unos ojos, telarañas de chocolate, pasteles de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, zumo de calabaza, ponche del pantano, bebida gomosa de duendes…

La cena duró una hora y media en la que ambos estuvieron hablando, sobre todo Cassie, que le hacía todo tipo de preguntas sobre cómo era posible esa decoración tan real y le contaba con tristeza como en Dumstrang no celebraban esa fiesta, y de pura suerte que tenían día de Navidad.

En ese momento, Mcgonagall se levantó de su asiento y, con un par de palmadas, las mesas desaparecieron, dejando una enorme pista de baile con luces de colores con forma de calabaza, murciélago, fantasma, vampiro, bruja… Los profesores descendieron, y en el lugar que les pertenecía quedó un escenario.

- ¡Con ustedes… Las Brujas de Macbetch!- se oyó la voz de Minerva Mcgonagall por todo el salón. El grupo más famoso de todo el mundo mágico apareció con un "plop" entre una enorme cortina de humo negro y dorado.

Hugo miró a Cassandra, que lo miraba todo ilusionada y, por una fuerza que le impulsó a hacerlo, le cogió la mano.

- ¿Te apetece bailar?- le preguntó con una bonita sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- Por favor- le respondió ella con otra que a Hugo se le antojó encantadora. Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, y Hugo se fijó en que, por primera vez, ella parecía actuar como una adolescente. En un principio, sus movimientos fueron tímidos y algo patosos por la vergüenza, pero según pasaba el tiempo iba cogiendo confianza y disfrutando del baile de verdad. Hugo se reía con ella y para que no se avergonzara de su propia torpeza, empezó a hacer tonterías y movimientos que había visto en películas muggles, haciéndola reír por primera vez desde que la conocía. Su risa era encantadora, cantarina, musical y dulce como el resto de ella; y Hugo se dio cuenta de que podría pasarse la vida entera haciéndola reír. Justo en ese momento, Lily se colocó a su lado con su Dorcas, bailando lo más sensualmente que podía, restregándose contra él como una gata. Y fue entonces, cuando Hugo se dio cuenta de que prefería la autenticidad y torpeza de Cassandra a la sensualidad y falsedad de Lily. Reconocía que le dolía ver a Lily con Dorcas, el amor que había sentido por ella no podía desaparecer de un día a otro, pero poco a poco, Cassandra se había colado en su corazón, enamorándolo con su mojigatería, su timidez, sus pequeñas sonrisas, sus sonrojos continuos, su dulzura, … Siguió bailando alegremente con Cassie, pero Lily, molesta, los interrumpió.

- Hugo, PRIMITO- dijo remarcando la última palabra. -Necesito que vengas un momento conmigo. Te tengo que contar algo importante.- Hugo iba a protestar, pero la ira en los ojos de Lily Luna Potter le decía que si la enfadaba más, era capaz de soltar a los 4 vientos lo que "tenían", a pesar de que ella también saliera perjudicada. Así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a Cassandra, quien algo avergonzada y mirando en otra dirección, asintió dándole permiso. Algo enfadado, siguió a Lily, quien en que se perdieron de vista en uno de los pasillos, se enganchó de su brazo, dirigiéndole a un aula abandonada. Al entrar, cerró la puerta con magia gracias a que su disfraz le permitía llevar la varita. Iba disfrazada de policía, con un mono extracorto en el se le podía ver parte de los gluteos, con un escote de cremallera que tenía abierto hasta el ombligo, medias de rejilla, gorra, un cinturón para guardar la porra y la varita y unos tacones altísimos con los que casi llegaba a la altura de Hugo. Se acercó a él, mientras él la rehuía, echándose para atrás. No quería volver a caer en sus redes, y menos ahora que tenía una razón para no hacerlo.- No me ha gustado nada tu juego de hoy, Hugo. Casi parecía que te lo estabas pasando bien con esa mosquita muerta.- soltó ella, poniéndose encima suyp una vez que su espalda chocó contra el escritorio.- Y los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad. ¿O me equivoco?- soltó ella cogiéndose un rizo mientras sus labios rozaban la oreja y después atacaban el cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo, mientras Hugo trataba de pensar en otras cosas.

- Por primera vez te equivocas Lily. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien con ella.

- Vamos Hugo, los dos sabemos que solo te haces el principito con esa mojigata para darme celos. ¿O es que crees que no he notado cómo a veces volvías la cabeza a ver mis reacciones?

- Es verdad. Al principio reconozco que fue por eso, pero después…- su mirada voló a cada momento que habían pasado juntos, como cuando le mostró los jardines, o lo asiduo que se había vuelto a la biblioteca sólo por que ella estaría allí haciendo los deberes totalmente concentrada, con sus dedos manchados de tinta, sus dientes mordiendo sus labios y el pelo recogido en un improvisado moño para evitar que los mechones cayeran sobre su cara.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio- soltó Lily, mirándole maliciosa, y lanzándose a atacar mis labios. Traté de resistirme, pero después de varios minutos, no pude y le seguí el beso, como siempre de forma brusca, buscando dominar al otro. Unos golpes nos interrumpieron en la puerta, cuando Lily se encontraba recostada contra el escritorio, con el traje a medio quitar, al igual que yo. Como si me quemaran, me separé, consciente de que por culpa de este desliz, Cassie se podría alejar de mi, para siempre. Con rapidez, me coloqué el disfraz correctamente, mientras oía voces y pisadas alejándose de la puerta, y peiné lo mejor que pude mi pelo.- Ya podemos seguir.- Lily se encontraba ahora detrás de él, abrazando su espalda y besando su cuello.

- Abre esa maldita puerta, Lily- respondió Hugo, enfurecido, separándome de ella bruscamente, a lo que ella me miró con los ojos como platos.

- Te has enamorado de ella- las palabras salieron de sus labios como si no pudiera creérselo.- Qué bajo has caído, primito. No es más que una mojigata que busca a un príncipe con el que casarse, y formar una bonita familia. Igual cuando te aburras de ella y quieras volver, yo ya no estaré esperando- terminó abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

- Nunca podría aburrirme de ella.- soltó al aire, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y dirigiéndose al Gran Salón, encontrándose a la nombrada bailando con Nathan Wist, un chico del año de Hugo de Hufflepuf, parte del equipo de Quidditch de la misma, con bastantes admiradoras gracias a sus rizos rubios, ojos verdes, facciones armoniosas, piel blanca y cuerpo formado por el deporte. Iba vestido de mosquetero, con un peto azul, rojo y blanco, un jubón de un tono crema, botas mosqueteras, sombrero con una pluma y capa roja. Con rabia, noté cómo la canción que bailaban era un vals, y ella se veía encantada con sus dotes para dirigirla correctamente a través de la pista. Se aclaró la garganta a su lado, haciéndose notar, mientras ellos paraban al verme. Cassie parecía algo molesta, seguramente por el tiempo que la había tenido abandonada sola en el salón.- Lo siento, Nathan, pero tengo que quitarte la pareja de baile- le soltó, alejándolo de ella, y siendo él el que ahora la cogía de la cintura y le agarraba de la mano. Sintió un calor agradable cuando ella puso su pequeña mano en si hombro.- Lo siento mucho, Lily me entretuvo hablándome de los problemas que tenía con Dorcas, y como ningún otro de mis primos estaba disponible, me ha tocado a mi escucharla.

Cassie miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada de su comportamiento tan infantil. Hugo se había comportado como un caballero atendiendo a su familia en lo que necesitaba y ella ofendida porque no volviera y bailando con otro en sus narices.

- No, perdóname tú- empezó con voz suave y algo queda.- me molestó que tardaras tanto en volver y no pude evitar tratar de molestarte bailando con otro.- Después de su declaración, Hugo se sintió inmensamente feliz, a la vez que triste. Por una parte, Cassandra se había tragado su mentira, y ahora ella se sentía mal, pero por otra parte… le acababa de reconocer que le había tratado de poner celoso, cosa que sin duda había conseguido.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora estamos a iguales- soltó con una enorme sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para Lily, quien ya había escogido el próximo elemento al que hacer la vida imposible.

Cuando dieron las dos, al ver que Cassie se moría de sueño, la llevó hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin, dejándola en la puerta como todo un caballero.

- Me lo he pasado genial esta noche- soltó Hugo, mirándola intensamente. Sentía una necesidad imperante de besar sus labios, de apariencia sedosa y jugosa, pero se contuvo. No quería asustarla o alejarla de él.

- Yo… también- respondió ella, algo avergonzada por sus pensamientos. Sin duda, deseaba que Hugo la besara. Hubiera sido el cierre perfecto para la mejor noche de su vida. Al ver que este se alejaba, se deshizo de todo pensamiento racional y le sujetó del brazo. Con los ojos cerrados por lo que iba a hacer, tan en contra de sus propias reglas, le agarró del disfraz y juntó sus labios con los de Hugo en un cálido y casto beso, su primer beso. Apeas duró unos segundos, tras los que huyó metiéndose en la seguridad de su Sala Común, dejando a un felicísimo Hugo que sólo podía pensar que ese había sido el beso más increíble de toda su vida.

Alexis miraba el Gran Comedor, tan bien decorado como otros años, sólo había una gran diferencia, ahora iba acompañada. Había pasado tan desapercibida toda su vida que ningún chico parecía haberse dado cuenta de su existencia, siempre era la sombra de Rose y Daphne, quienes con su carácter más explosivo, se llevaban las miradas de todo el mundo. Miró a Lysander, y a pesar de todo, no sintió nada. Odiaba a Lupin con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de todo, su corazón parecía incapaz de olvidarlo, a pesar de cómo la trató ese horrible San Valentín.

- Cenaremos con mis amigos, aunque disten algo de los tuyos me temo. Rose no es muy dada a juntarse con la familia- le susurró Lysander en el oído, llevándola del brazo hasta la que, en un día cualquiera, sería la mesa de Gryffindor. Al ver hacia que grupo se acercaba, Alexis se incomodó, sonrojándose y tratando de crear una careta como las que siempre parecían tener Rose y Daphne, en la que no se mostraran sus emociones reales. Al llegar al grupo de los chicos Gryffindor, todos se volvieron a mirar a la pareja, por suerte, al menos Cassie también estaba allí, por lo que la incomodidad no sería tan grande.

Teddy miraba sin poder creérselo a la chica que traía Lysander. Desde luego, no era de Hogwarts, una belleza así no le habría pasado desapercibida. Miró Victoire, a su lado, y le pareció fea y mundana en comparación. Sus rasgos parecían toscos en comparación con los de la joven, sus ojos grises sin vida en comparación con las joyas verde-azuladas que lo miraban, rodeadas de pestañas negrísimas, su pelo rubio sin vida después de haber mirado esa larga melena castaña con bonitos rizos en las puntas, sus labios fucsias poco atractivos con respecto a los rosados y jugosos labios de aquella chica. El cuerpo alto y esbelto, con las curvas perfectas, sin ser exageradas como era el caso de Victoire embutida en un traje de conejita de lentejuelas rosas, excesivamente apretado y con demasiado escote en el que parecían desbordarse sus pechos, un cuello de camisa en el cuello con pajarita, medias de rejilla, peluca rubia y corta, tacones de aguja y orejas del mismo color.

- Auch- soltó un quejido ante el codazo que le había metido su amigo James. Delante suyo ya no había nadie y Victoire lo miraba enfadada. Al volverme, todos los demás estaban sentados a la mesa ya.

- Sentémonos- soltó James, arrastrando a la mesa a su pareja, una rusa de pelo platinado, ojos azules, piel palidísima y amplios atributos embutida en un vestido de carcelera pequeñísimo, con gran escote de corazón, medias de rejilla con liguero, zapatos a rayas de tacón altísimo y el característico gorro a juego. Nosotros le seguimos, yo sin poder dejar de mirar a la pareja de Lysander.

Alexis, ajena a todo, hablaba con Cassandra, deseando perderse de vista de esas víboras. Desde luego, las miradas de Victoire y la compañera de James y seguidora de esta, Nina Donovan, trataban de asesinarla.

- Hola- soltaron dos pelirrojas con sus respectivas parejas al lado suyo. Una de ellas, la más joven le sonaba.

- Alexis, estas son Lycy y Molly, primas de Rose.- soltó señalando a cada una. Ah, Lucy. Rose la había consolado más de una vez porque estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo y este nunca se fijaba en ella. Su hermana mayor era todo lo contario a ella, desde luego. Ambas eran pelirrojas, pero su pelo era más oscuro, liso con flequillo a un lado y un poco por debajo de los hombros. Su rostro era llamativo, con los grandes ojos verde-grisáceos, las largas pestañas negras, y la nariz respingona y las mejillas llenas de pecas. Era más alta que su hermana y su cuerpo era más fino y mucho más voluptuoso. Lucy iba vestida de cabaretera de los años veinte, con su pelo ondulado recogido con una diadema dorada que atravesaba su frente con una pluma a un lado, los labios rojos, los ojos muy destacados con smokey eyes, su vestido negro caía en capas hasta el medio muslo, con finos tirantes que sujetaban el escote, un collar de perlas largo doblado, unos guantes de seda negros hasta el codo, unas sandalias doradas y un mantón de plumas del color del vestido. Molly, en cambio, iba de antigua dama griega, con un vestido hasta los pies, de amplio escote en V que mostraba gran parte de su pecho, ajustado hasta la cintura por un cinturón de pedrería, con anchos tirantes con brocado a la altura de los hombros que después caían por la espalda hasta los pies, cubiertos pos unas planas sandalias plateadas, varios brazaletes, unos pendientes de perlas y su pelo en bucles en un complicado recogido heleno con varias diademas y cintas recogiéndolo.

- Encantada, Rose me ha hablado de vosotras.

- Más la vale, si no es para matarla- bromeó Molly. Su carácter, desde luego, también era distinto.

- Alexis, veo que ya has conocido a mi mejor amiga- soltó Lysander al terminar la cena, uniéndose al grupo femenino.- la nombrada no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir la boca en un pequeña "o", como si un clip se hubiera accionado en su cabeza. Se volvió a mirar a Lucy, quien se veía decaída a pesar de no ir mal acompañada, y a Molly mirándome fijamente.- Vamos a bailar.

Teddy miraba como la chica y Lysander se alejaban de ellos, y sintió como un monstruo llamado celos rugía en su interior.

- ¿Es nueva o de intercambio?- me volví hacia James, esperando su respuesta. James pareció mirarle algo confuso. Que él supiera, esa era una de las amigas de Rose, aunque es verdad que nunca la había visto de cerca.

- No, al menos que yo sepa. Solo hemos tenido dos nuevas este año, Cassie y su hermana.

Teddy se quedó pensativo, sin poder comprenderlo. Miró a la pista, siguiendo a la chica que parecía tener luz propia. Era como un foco sobre el que giraba todo lo demás, al menos para él. Con decisión, se levantó de la mesa en dirección a la pareja, pero fue interceptado por una mano femenina. Con aburrimiento se giró, observando a Victoire Weasley.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas sin mí?- preguntó altanera, mirándome enfadada por cómo estaba dejándola esa noche delante de "sus amigas".

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi vida no gira en torno a ti.- le contestó él, burlón, deshaciéndose de su agarre con molestia.- Ahora, si me permites, voy a sacar a bailar a alguien.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, Teddy Lupin. Me vas a dejar en ridículo.

- Creo que tu enorme ego podrá soportar ese golpe sin desmoronarse.

- ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Soy tu novia, trátame como a tal!- le gritó ella, fuera de sus casillas, llamando la atención de algunas personas de los alrededores.

- Jajajaj- se rió el joven Lupin.- Victoire, lo nuestro acabó hace muchísimo, creí que lo tenías claro. Ya no eres mi novia.

- ¿Entonces por qué me sigues buscando?- replicó ella burlona, agarrándose al traje de él.

- Eres tú la que me busca- soltó él, quitándole las manos de su traje y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la vista, mientras Victoire clamaba venganza.

Alexis estaba disfrutando como nunca, desinhibiéndose y bailando como lo dictaba la música, sin pensar en lo que pensaría la gente y sin miedo a hacer el ridículo. De pronto, Lysander paró ante una mano posada en su hombro, encontrándose con Teddy Lupin. Alexis nunca se sintió tan confundida en su vida. Tratando de pensar en otras cosas, se fijó en el disfraz de él. Iba de Conde Drácula, como en la película de Gary Oldman que a ella tanto le gustaba, con unos pantalones de un gris azulado, unos mocasines estilo Oxford negros, camisa blanca, chaleco de dobles botones dorados en color azul pálido, corbata del mismo color de seda con un pendiente de oro y piedras y una levita azul, todo ajustado a su figura tan masculina. El toque al disfraz se lo daba el reloj de oro de bolsillo, el pañuelo en el bolsillo y el pelo que se había hecho crecer ara sujetarlo con un lazo.

- ¿Me permites robarte a tu pareja?- preguntó con su voz tan varonil, algo ronca.

- Yo…- soltó Lysander. Sabía lo que intentaba su amigo, y debería decir que sí, porque al no haberles mencionado a la chica antes del baile, pensaban que era una más, pero era la única que le había gustado de verdad.

- Lucy puede bailar contigo, que hace un rato perdió de vista a su pareja.- soltó Teddy señalando a Lucy, que pasaba por ahí en ese momento. Alexis pareció reaccionar en ese instante. Así podría arreglar su error de haber venido con Lysander.

- A mi… me parece bien- soltó ella, haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran, Teddy con emoción y Lysander con decepción. Debía haber supuesto que, como el resto de las chicas del castillo, ella no sería la excepción de no estar enamorada de Lupin.- Se la ve muy sola.- exclamó algo triste- Y me parece que necesita a su mejor amigo. No es muy amable que tu pareja te deje tirada.- terminó mirando ahora a Ted. Al oír su tono de voz, se sintió más tranquilo. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada por su amiga, y ahora que veía a Lucy, ambos tenían razón.

- Está bien, pero cuídala por mí o te mato, Lupin. Estás advertido- soltó antes de darle un cálido beso a Alexis y desaparecer.

La chica Nott se sintió incómoda, desviando la vista del chico que tenía enfrente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había cavado su propia tumba.

Teddy la miró. De cerca era sin duda aún más delicada, con su piel pálida de aspecto aterciopelado. Deseaba tocarla. Sin duda, el disfraz de hada le iba que ni pintado. Empezó a sonar un vals, y sin decir palabra, la cogió suavemente de la cintura, teniendo cuidado de no estropear las alas, y entrelazó su mano libre con la de ella, quien colocó su otra mano en su hombro, haciendo que un extraño calor le recorriera. Empezaron a bailar, como auténticos profesionales, sobre todo ella, que parecía saber exactamente cómo moverse para mantener la atención de él puesta sobre su persona. Alexis estaba orgullosa de sí misma. A pesar de estar hecha un flan por dentro, el estricto entrenamiento al que le habían sometido de pequeña para bailar como una señorita en las cenas y comidas de sociedad estaba dando sus frutos.

Cuando la canción terminó, Teddy no pudo soportarlo más y acercó sus labios a los de ella, y justo cuando estaban a punto de rozarse, ella desvió la cara, haciendo que sus labios se posaran en su mejilla. Con el ego herido, Teddy se alejó levemente, contemplando como ella, aún con la cabeza girada, tenía los ojos y los puños cerrados fuertemente. Cuando al fin se volvió a mirarlo, destellaban fuego, y no era para menos. Por primera vez en su vida, Alexis sentía que perdía el control. A su mente volvían los recuerdos que tenía de hace dos años, cuando hubiera dado lo que fuera por que Lupin la mirara si quiera. Recordó lo cruel que había sido él con ella, cómo había despreciado sus sentimientos sin darle la más mínima oportunidad. Se recordaba así misma en las cocinas, preparando el mejor bizcocho que había hecho en su vida, con todo el amor que sentía por él y cómo él lo tiró sin si quiera haberlo probado. Desde ese momento, fue incapaz de comer cualquier cosa hecha de chocolate y no volvió a cocinar. Y ahora pretendía llegar, así sin más, y arrebatarle su primer beso como hacía con todas las demás, para después dejarla tirada como la basura. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba o a qué curso iba.

Abrió los ojos, mirándolo tan intensamente que Teddy se quedó sin palabras y con la boca completamente seca.

- No vuelvas a intentar nunca algo como eso- soltó con la voz más fría que Lupin hubiera oído en su vida. Era tan suave y dulce como había creído, pero el tono le desconcertó, al igual que sus palabras le ofendieron. Ninguna chica le había rechazado en sus 16 años de vida. Ninguna.

- Sólo iba a besarte.

- ¿De verdad crees que me gustaría ser besada por ti?- preguntó ella, escéptica, aunque por dentro sabía que era lo que más anhelaba del mundo. Teddy la cogió de la muñeca, ahora con sus ojos llameantes de orgullo herido.- Estoy segura de que ni siquiera sabes quién soy.- Teddy estaba desconcertado. Nunca se acordaba de los nombres de las chicas con las que había salido, y ninguna le había pedido ese requisito.- Di mi nombre y te dejaré besarme.

Teddy se devanó los sesos, tratando de ponerle nombre a ese dulce rostro que lo miraba, deseando que surgiera por sí sólo entre sus labios, pero nada. No recordaba haberla visto antes. Después de varios minutos esperando, más bien anhelado que su nombre surgiera entre sus labios, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, dio un tirón, liberando su mano, y se perdió entre la gente. Entre sus dedos, Teddy miró la pulsera que se había soltado cuando su dueña dio un tirón. En ella se veían tres letras entrelazadas y un pequeño mensaje, "A+D+R FOR EVER".

Con una sonrisa, Teddy se juró que la buscaría y le robaría ese beso.

Selene se había sentado lo más cerca que había podido de Albus con Daniel. Una vez que se levantaron los platos y desaparecieron las mesas, Selene se volvió a mirarle.

- ¿Lo harás entonces?- preguntó ella, ansiosa por su respuesta.

- Sí, has cumplido tu parte. Las fotos y la entrevista se publicarán en el periódico de Hogwarts la semana que viene. Selene, contenta, miró de nuevo en dirección a Albus, quien iba vestido de Rey Arturo, con una camisa, una cota de malla, una coraza tableada con dos tachuelas grandes en los hombros de las que salía una elegante capa granate, unos pantalones ajustados de un gris azulado y unas botas mosqueteras marrones. Su pelo liso algo revuelto y unos protectores marrones por encima de las botas y otros en la zona que va del codo a la muñeca y una espada colgada de un cinturón ladeado complementaban el disfraz. A su lado, Eleanor Abott iba de Ginebra, con un largo y ajustado vestido granate de escote cuadrado y mangas amplias y caídas. Sus pies vestían unas bailarinas y su cabello corto iba recogido con finas trenzas. Lo único que estropeaba el disfraz el bastante bien conseguido eran sus gafas redondeadas.

Nos acercamos a la pareja, y la primera en volverse fue Eleanor, que al ver a Daniel, se puso roja y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin saber qué decir.

- Hola- habló Daniel, mirándola intensamente, no sabía si lo hacía porque así lo sentía o porque su papel debía ser así.- ¿me prestarías a tu pareja de baile?- Albus pareció tan sorprendido como ella, y miró a su amiga, quien estaba muy sonrojada. Con una sonrisa, afirmó con la cabeza, y Eleanor no tardó ni un instante en colgarse del brazo de Daniel. Selene fingió estar molesta, al fin y al cabo su pareja la había dejado por otra chica. Albus pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle, y se acercó más a mí. En ese momento, me fijé en que, lo que al principio me habían parecido unos ojos negros, en realidad eran unos ojos verde oscuro.

- Lo siento, pero es que Daniel es el chico del que Eleanor lleva enamorada siglos, y no podía dejar que perdiera esta oportunidad, aunque sé que a ti no te debe de haber sentado muy bien.- soltó comprensivo, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- Pues no, no lo ha hecho. Me he sentido humillada y despreciada- dijo ella después de un breve espacio de silencio.-¡Era mi pareja, por dios! Si iba a hacer esto, no debería haberme pedido venir.

- Lo siento…- Dijo Albus, mirando en la dirección en la que su amiga y Daniel bailaban. Se había alegrado de que Daniel se la llevara. Su amiga se lo merecía. Se fijó en la chica que tenía al lado. Si no recordaba mal, era la que había chocado con él en un pasillo. Su cuerpo era muy voluptuoso, o al menos eso decía el ajustado vestido que dejaba a la vista sus piernas largas y su abultado pecho. Su fino perfil parecía perfecto y sus ojos verdes observaban a la multitud. Aún recordaba el escalofrío que lo había recorrido cuando sus labios rozaron su lóbulo al despedirse la última vez.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- preguntó ella, girándose a verlo.

- No, yo solo…- empezó él, totalmente sonrojado.

- ¿Te apetece bailar?- preguntó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa. La canción que sonaba en ese momento era movidita, y no había nada mejor para seducirlo. Sin esperar respuesta, lo arrastró a la pista, pegando su cuerpo al de él y, dándose cuenta, sorprendida, de que encajaban a la perfección. Con una sonrisa ladeada, empezó a moverse sinuosamente contra él, como toda una serpiente, bajando y subiendo, y colocándose de espaldas, sujetó sus fuertes manos en su cintura.

Albus creyó estar volviéndose loco. Sentía que el fuego recorría todo su cuerpo, cada roce de ella encendía una nueva llama. Por primera vez, deseó poder tocar la aterciopelada piel femenina, que nunca antes le había interesado especialmente. Siempre prefería los libros a ese tipo de compañía.

Selene estaba más que satisfecha, aunque nunca imaginó que sentiría tanto placer solo con notar las manos de Albus sobre sus caderas. Deseando mirar sus profundos ojos oscuros de nuevo, se giró hacia él, enlazando sus manos en su cuello, acariciando sutilmente sus mechones oscuros. Albus, siguiendo sus instintos, envolvió con sus brazos las caderas, mientras la acercaba hacia él.

- Hermanito, no sabía que podías llegar a divertirte tanto.- soltó una voz detrás suyo. Se separó como si hubiera recibido una descarga y se volvió, mirando a su hermano James Sirius, quien lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.- pensaba que preferías los libros.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Celoso porque tu hermano esté con alguien que supera con creces a la uni-neurona que llevas tú del brazo? Porque al que no se le ve muy divertido hoy es a ti- soltó Selene, poniéndose a la altura de Albus y mirando a James con una sonrisa ladeada. Albus la miró agradeciéndole su intervención, y ella sintió como se sonrojaba.

James rugió furioso. Es verdad, llevaba de mal humor toda la noche. Sólo a él se le ocurría traer a una de las estúpidas amigas de Victoire, que no sabía ni que dos más dos son cuatro y cuya idea de una charla interesante consistía en hablar de los colores de pintauñas que estaban más de temporada. Pero sabía que en realidad no estaba enfadado por eso.

Giró levemente la vista hacia la derecha, encontrándose de lleno con la visión de Daphne bailando con el gilipollas de Benjamin Wallace. Sí, el típico chico encantador, excesivamente aburrido, que no sabía hablar de otra cosa que no fuera economía en el mundo mágica, revoluciones del banco de Gringotts, y que siempre vestía de diseñador. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, que ellos hacían buena pareja, mientras que él y ella eran como el agua y el aceite.

Lo que no se imaginaba él, es que Daphne estaba más aburrida de lo que había estado en toda su vida. Al ver a Benjamin pensó que era el chico perfecto, guapo, educado, galante… pero en realidad no era más que un soso. Ni siquiera había alagado su aspecto, y casi no la dejaba moverse a su gusto, si no que era él el que la llevaba, a marchas demasiado forzadas, a lo largo y ancho de la pista de baile, haciendo que sus pies gimieran por el maltrato al que les estaba sometiendo. Aburrida, miró en dirección a su amiga Selene, que por lo que veía, ya estaba teniendo problemas con James Potter. Ese estúpido…

- Benjamin, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de traerme una copa de Martini? Tanto baile me ha dejado agotada, y necesito reponer fuerzas- exclamó ella, llevándose una mano a la frente y exagerando su actuación. Cuando este se hubo alejado unos pasos, rodó los ojos con molestia y se dirigió hacia las dos parejas paradas casi en el centro de la pista.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- preguntó, colocándose adecuadamente el vestido y el peinado ante la abrumadora e intensa mirada de James Sirius sobre ella. Sentía cómo si la estuviera desnudando a pesar de las capas de tela que llevaba debajo, y ahora el corsé le parecía de lo más incómodo, no sólo por lo mucho que la apretaba, si no por la forma indecorosa con la que alzaba sus senos.

- Y aquí llega la defensora de idiotas y Nerds.- soltó James Potter, que, a pesar de sus palabras, se veía claramente complacido de haber llamado su atención.

Nina, molesta por la forma en la que James parecía de haberle dejado de hacer caso, se retiró con la mirada bien alta, deseando hacer desaparecer a esas dos mosquitas muertas de su vista.

- No tendría que hacerlo si no dedicaras todos tus esfuerzos a molestar a los demás- soltó ella con sencillez, batiendo las pestañas de una forma adorable.- ¿Sabes? Con el dinero de la fortuna Potter, podrías comprarte una vida. Esa sí que sería una buena inversión.- terminó ella como si nada, contemplando sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. James la miró furioso en ese momento, mientras Selene cogía de la mano a Albus y lo dirigía a otra parte de la pista al darse cuenta de que ahora la batalla sólo tendría dos participantes.

- Lo mismo deberías aplicarte- empezó él burlón- ¿No se suponía que estabas con Wallace? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha dejado por otra?- al oír sus palabras, Daphne deseó verlo bajo tierra, mientras sentía cómo su respiración se aceleraba por la rabia, haciendo que su pecho se moviera de una forma exquisita para James, además de sonrojarse. Potter contempló extasiado como su piel estaba algo perlada por el baile, pues ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, y una única gota descendía tentándolo por el valle de sus senos.

- Tsk- hizo ella un pequeño ruidito con la lengua, desviando la cabeza.- Tienes razón, voy a volver con Benjamin ahora mismo. - James, desconcertado, la cogió firmemente por la muñeca.

- Ah, ah. De aquí no te vas hasta que hayas bailado conmigo una pieza. Si no la gente empezará a sospechar que hemos tenido una riña de pareja, y no querrás que se extienda ese rumor, ¿verdad?- Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de decirle que todo le daba igual, vio pasar a Benjamin con Nina. Ahora sí que estaba acabada. Todo el mundo pensaría que la había cambiado, y eso no podía permitirlo.

- Como desees- soltó tentadora, pegándose a él en la canción lenta que acababa de empezar a resonar en el salón. James estaba aturdido. Su perfume era simplemente exquisito, y deseaba retirarle esa estúpida peluca y contemplar su melena castaña. Ella se avergonzó por la cercanía. Por dios, era James Potter, siempre le había asqueado y dado nauseas. No era más que un idiota que usaba a las tías de pañuelos de papel. Y sin embargo… ahí estaba el deseo arremolinándose en su bajo abdomen, como les sucedía a las demás estúpidas que caían en sus redes. Que esto le estuviera pasando a Daphne Zabini era simplemente imposible. A ella le correspondía un chico atractivo, elegante, educado, apasionado, seguro y sobre todo, que la tratara como una princesa. Que para él fuera la única, que su vida girara en torno a ella. Y sin embargo, tenía delante a James Sirius Potter, y le atraía mil veces más de lo que lo habían hecho los chicos exactamente iguales a su descripción anterior.

Con rabia, se separó de él, dirigiéndose a los jardines, buscando alejarse lo más que pudiera de James Potter, antes de cometer una locura. Este la miró marcharse, ofendido por haberlo dejado solo en medio del salón. ¿Pero quién se creía esa estúpida de Zabini? Furioso, la siguió, notando cómo el frío le calaba los huesos dentro de su disfraz de Jack Sparrow. Llevaba una camisa suelta, sin botones, que se ajustaba con una faja violácea a su cuerpo, dejando un escote que dejaba ver la mayor parte de su bien formado pecho y abdomen, unos pantalones grises ajustados, unas botas por la rodilla marrones, un chaleco del mismo color también por dentro de la faja, un cinturón por fuera de esta, de dónde colgaban un par de pistolas y una espada, sus manos estaban vendadas con cuero marrón y llevaba una peluca de largo cabello marrón con cuentas y trenzas, un pañuelo rojizo y un sombrero tricornio negro.

Muerta de frío, Daphne decidió que el mejor lugar donde meterse en ese momento eran los vestuarios de Quidditch. Por lo que sabía tenían calefacción, y podría sentarse cómoda, sin necesidad de actuar como una chica decente. Algo aburrida, sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego, lo único que había podido coger antes de salir. Le dio un trago, sintiendo como una escurridiza gota se deslizaba por su barbilla. James veía todo esto apoyado en la puerta, de forma sexy y despreocupada, con los brazos cruzados. Con parsimonia, cerró la puerta con magia y se dirigió hacia su presa, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, mientras sus labios rozaban su oreja.

- Emborracharse sola no es propio de una señorita de tu clase, Zabini.- soltó él, burlón.

- Seguir a damas tampoco es el tuyo Potter. Hasta donde yo sé, sólo persigues zorras.- replicó ella en el mismo tono, tratando de sobreponerse a las deliciosas sensaciones que le causaba el roce en su oreja.

- Tal vez esta vez haya decidido apuntar más bajo- soltó mordiéndole el lóbulo y robándole la botella para darle un trago también. Ella le miró enfurecida, no sabiendo si había sido por arrebatarle la botella o porque su toque la había gustado demasiado.

- Devuélvemela- le exigió ella.

- No.- soltó él dándole un nuevo trago. Furiosa, y aprovechando que estaba desprevenido, lo empujó al interior de una de las duchas y abrió el grifo, empapándolo. Ahora era él el que estaba enfadado, y se quitó la peluca que empezaba a pesarle horrores con el nuevo peso impuesto por el agua, dejando su corto cabello a relucir. Antes de que Daphne pudiera huir fuera de la ducha con la botella, la cogió fuertemente por la muñeca, haciendo que de la sorpresa soltara la botella y esta rodara por el suelo, derramando su contenido sobre la fría baldosa. Daphne notó como el agua fría la empapaba, haciendo que su cabeza pesara más de lo normal debido a la enorme peluca. Con rabia, se quitó las orquillas y se la quitó, tirándola al suelo mientras su cabello chocolate se desparramaba sobre sus hombros. Zabini dio gracias a haber utilizado el hechizo para que su maquillaje se mantuviera en su sitio, no quería pensar cómo estaría su rostro empapado si no.

Mirando enfadada a James, le dio la espalda, dispuesta a irse, pero el joven Potter se sentía incapaz de pensar racionalmente después de tenerla así, empapada, con las gotas pegando el vestido aún más a su cuerpo, y pasando por su cuello y su escote proporcionándole una vista más que apetecible.

La cogió fuertemente por el codo, empujándola contra su cuerpo, y girándola para que fuera ella la que quedara contra la pared. Y sin más, atacó sus labios con los suyos, apresándolos, devorándolos con avidez. Daphne se quedó quieta, sumamente sorprendida. ¡James Sirius Potter la estaba besando! Su cuerpo, bastante más grande y ancho que el suyo, la cubría de las finas gotas de agua que caían sobre ellos, impidiendo que se mojara más de lo que ya estaba. Traviesas gotas resbalaban del cabello de James a su nariz y mejillas, arrebolándolas más. Pocos segundos más tarde, se rindió al beso, devolviéndolo con la misma pasión. Al sentir como sus carnosos labios eran mordisqueados, soltó un felino gemido y le abrió su boca a la lengua de James, que se metió traviesa, recorriendo cada uno de sus rincones, saboreando su dulce sabor, tan diferente del de cualquier otra chica. Este no sólo era más puro, si no también más aditivo. Se separó levemente de ella, mirando sus ruborizadas mejillas, sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, enrojecidos por sus besos, que clamaban a gritos que los volviera a besar, y sus ojos negros brillantes, con gotitas de agua reluciendo en sus pestañas. Trató de tranquilizarse, no podía hacer eso con ella, era amiga de Rose, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa al ver cómo ella se pasaba la lengua por los labios, mojándolos en un inocente gesto que a él lo volvía loco.

Volvió a adentrarse en su boca, mientras sus manos, esta vez, no se quedaban quietas, y buscaban cualquier porción de piel que tocar, pero el incómodo vestido lo molestaba sobremanera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desabrochó el vestido, dejando que cayera al suelo, y quedando ante él una imagen que le quitó la respiración. Ante él tenía a la ex Reina de Slytherin con una camisola suelta que a penas cubría lo justo de sus senos, que se erguían con el corsé que llevaba encima, con las mangas caídas dejando al completo descubiertos los hombros. Quedó embelesado ante esta visión, sobre todo después de ver sus piernas sin nada que las cubriera. La quitó los zapatos con delicadeza, mientras repartía suaves besos por su cuello y hombros.

Cuando al fin lo consiguió, la cogió firmemente de las caderas, alzándola y obligándola a enlazar sus piernas en su cadera. Daphne no podía hacer otra cosa que morderse los labios, tratando de retener en su boca los gemidos que anhelaban salir, y tratar de dejar al mayor de los Potter tan al descubierto como ella. Pronto, lo tenía solamente en unos ajustados bóxers, que no escondían una enorme erección, y ella había sido despojada del corsé, mientras James se lanzaba a besar y morder su cuello a su antojo, deseando marcarla para que todos supieran que ella ahora era suya. Subió hasta su oreja, mordisqueando su lóbulo haciendo que gemidos escaparan sin control de la boca de Daphne, hasta que esta se cansó de estar pasiva y se lanzó a atacar sus labios, siendo ella ahora la que dominara el beso, mordisqueando sus labios, lamiéndolos e introduciendo su lengua para recorrer cada rincón de la boca del chico, con un especial sabor a whiskey, menta y algo dulzón que no supo reconocer. Cuando se cansó de sus labios, mordisqueó su cuello, encontrando el punto que hizo que James gimiera roncamente, apretándola más contra él, mientras sus finas manos recorrían su marcado torso, delineando con sus dedos cada músculo.

James sentía que no podía más, su erección lo estaba matando, era casi dolorosa, y coló sus manos dentro de la delicada ropa de encaje, rozando su intimidad ya húmeda e introduciendo uno de sus dedos en ella, encontrándola estrecha y preparada para él. Sin más, se bajó los bóxers y, mientras atacaba de nuevo sus labios, se introdujo en ella. No pudo evitar lanzar un ronco gemido al aire al sentir cómo sus paredes se estrechaban en torno a él, pero sintiéndose algo idiota por no haber preguntado si quiera si era virgen, cosa obvia por el obstáculo que había encontrado y por las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Con delicadeza, borró cada una de sus lágrimas a besos, esperando a que se habituase a tenerlo dentro, y después descendió trazando la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello, mientras sus manos abarcaban sus senos llenos, del tamaño perfecto. Soltó un gemido al notar como los pezones se erizaban ante su contacto, y volvió a atacar su boca mientras comenzaba a moverse en su interior, primero despacio y después rápida y profundamente, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, con un gran gemido.

Sin fuerzas, resbalaron hasta el suelo, James abrazando a Daphne cálidamente contra su pecho. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. De normal, después de acostarse con una chica, lo primero que hacía era largarse diciéndole que no quería saber nada más de ella, pero en cambio con Zabini, deseaba quedarse así con ella para siempre. Sin embargo, diez minutos después, esta se levantaba rápidamente, cogiendo su maltrecho vestido, su corsé y sus zapatos, lo arreglaba todo con la varita y se lo colocaba lo mejor que podía. Al menos lo suficientemente bien como para tratar de llegar a las mazmorras de Slytherin sin problemas. Sin decir nada, desapareció, dejando a James solo y confundido, mojándose en la ducha. Aún no podía creerse lo que acababa de suceder, pero Zabini simplemente lo había vuelto loco. ¿Cómo era posible que tantos pecados juntos se reunieran en la misma persona? Había tocado el cielo, de eso estaba seguro, para caer de cabeza en el infierno. Y lo peor de todo, es que quería volver a catarlo.

Rose venía del brazo de Axel, disfrutando al ver cómo las miradas masculinas se centraban en su atuendo. Sin duda, ir disfrazada de pirata llamaba la atención, no sólo por la ropa, si no por lo que la propia palabra implicaba: pasión, fuego, control, superioridad,… Axel, a su lado, también disfrutaba de miradas femeninas, y sobre todo, masculinas de envidia, que le hacían subir varios puntos en la complicada escalera social. No todos los días uno tenía el placer de llevar a una Reina al baile. Sin embargo… no se sentía tan bien como esperaba. Una pequeña espinita en su corazón lo dejaba a milímetros de distancia de alcanzar la felicidad plena esa noche. Siempre había ido a todos los bailes con Roxanne, sabía que a ella le costaba conseguir pareja, y él siempre se ofrecía, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga y sabía que disfrutaría mucho más riéndose, bailando y haciendo el tonto con ella que liándose con una idiota detrás de las escaleras. Pero este año, la había dejado plantada, y lo peor es que no se había sentido con el valor de decírselo porque sabía que la desilusionaría, y se había enterado por terceros. Por culpa de eso, llevaba unos días en que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

Roxanne maldecía a Rose, a ella y a sus estúpidas ideas. Si tan sólo no hubiera escogido como su pareja a Axel, ella podía haber ido cómodamente vestida de fantasma como el año pasado. Pero no. Su prima, sintiéndose culpable, le había conseguido una pareja y, no siendo suficiente con eso, también le había conseguido el disfraz, si es que a lo que llevaba puesto se lo podía definir como tal. Iba vestida de Catwoman, con unos botines negros abiertos por delante mostrando sus uñas rojas y con un tacón de aguja con el que rezaba no tropezar, unos pantalones de cuero negro, ajustados y terminaban algo más anchos por abajo, con cortes con forma de garras que enseñaban más piel de la necesaria, un cinturón de cuero del que salían una especie de ligas donde llevaba dos pistolas, un sujetador de cuero que la dejaba totalmente al descubierto, aunque es cierto que acentuaba su pecho, parte del cuerpo que siempre la había hecho sentir inferior si se comparaba con sus primas, especialmente con Rose. De él salían dos cinturones que se unían al de la cadera, donde llevaba un arsenal de balas. No contenta con eso, la mitad de su rostro y todo su pelo estaba enfundado en una máscara con unas simpáticas orejas, y a pesar de todo Rose se había empeñado en maquillarle los ojos con eyeliner negro, rimel y un smokey eyes en los mismos tonos, y sus labios brillaban con un rojo pasión.

A su lado iba Lorcan Scaramander, el hermano de Lysander. Probablemente al ser este la pareja de Alexis, no le había costado mucho convencer al hermano. Lorcan era muy parecido a su hermano, aunque no exactamente igual. Su nariz era perfectamente recta aunque un poco respingada al final, su mandíbula más marcada, sus labios más carnosos con la perfecta forma de corazón, los ojos de un azul más intenso, su pelo corto, rebelde y algo rizado, con mechones sobre su frente y de un rubio más dorado que su hermano. De altura y cuerpo eran exactamente iguales, pero desde luego, su hermano era mucho más simpático, o al menos sonreía, porque en lo que iba de noche, Lorcan, vestido de vaquero con unos jeans azules, unas botas con espuelas, una camisa blanca y un chaleco a cuadros rojo ambos abiertos tres botones, mostrando su perfecto torso blanco, un chaquetón negro, un pañuelo al cuello rojo, el típico sombrero del Oeste y un reloj de oro sobresaliendo en uno de los bolsillos; no le había hablado ni una sola vez, tan sólo la llevaba bailando de una punta a otra de la pista, pero de forma distraída.

Hasta que descubrió en qué pensaba, o más bien, en quién. Sin que él se diese cuenta, su vista se fijó en un punto, su prima Molly, quien hablaba en una de las esquinas, con su pareja, un Gryffindor de séptimo con el que también fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daphne, por lo que se podía suponer que tuvieran algo.

- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunté suavemente, para que nadie más oyera nuestra conversación. En Hogwarts, hasta los libros tenían oídos.

- ¿Y a ti te gusta Wood?- preguntó él, mirándola algo molesto por haberlo pillado mirando a mi prima, sin contestar a su pregunta.

- Sí- tal vez, si yo le daba algo de confianza, él se lanzaba a contarme más.

- ¿Y por qué no haces nada?- siguió preguntándola, y entonces se dio cuenta de que, de forma indirecta, sus respuestas eran las de él.

- Porque es mi mejor amigo, y sé que probablemente me haría daño. No conozco a nadie más mujeriego que él.- al ver su mirada tuvo que rectificar- bueno, sin contar a Potter, Lupin y Malfoy- respondió al final resignada.- Pero… tú sí podrías intentarlo, no tienes mi problema.

- Porque sé que no siente lo mismo.- soltó después de un tiempo de silencio.-Ella sale con un chico y otro, pero nunca se queda con nadie.- Dios, si él supiera por qué lo hacia… ambos eran unos idiotas. Roxie sabía, por la misma Molly, que estaba enamorada de su amigo desde tercer curso, y salía con tantos chicos para tratar de olvidarse de ese "estúpido sentimiento" como lo llamaba ella para no fastidiar la amistad que ambos tenían. Y él… era simplemente un cobarde.

- Sois unos idiotas- murmuró entre dientes.- Bueno, vista nuestra nula vida amorosa… ¿te parece que al menos no lo pasemos lo mejor qué podamos esta noche?- después de decir estas palabras, Roxanne se sonrojó. Que ella, la chica más tímida que existía en el planeta dijera eso…

Mientras, Axel acababa de desviar la vista en su dirección, y se arrepintió profundamente de haber llevado a Rose Weasley al baile en lugar de esa preciosa y sexy gatita que iba de la mano de Lorcan. ¿Quién sería? La máscara no le dejaba apreciar al completo su rostro, y a pesar de eso, los labios rojos le llamaban para que los besara.

Rose, a su lado, también observaba a Malfoy y a su prima Dominique. Dios, casi le da un infarto cuando vio que Malfoy iba vestido de Lord Darcy, el protagonista de su película favorita, "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Llevaba una camisa fina, que se adaptaba a su perfecto torso, con el cuello para arriba sujeto con un pañuelo de seda que caía enganchado en un elegante nudo, un chaleco nude encima, de material sedoso, con el cuello alzado y tres botones desabrochados elegantemente, la casaca azul marino debidamente abrochada, pantalones grises y ajustados y unas elegantes botas mosqueteras negras. Su cabello, con el flequillo peinado debidamente, reforzaba sus atractivos ojos gris-azulado. Frente a su elegancia, su prima Dominique iba vestida de algún personaje manga, con unas medias de seda con liguero blancas, zapatos de tacón de aguja altísimos negros y en punta, minifalda verde a tablas que casi dejaba a la vista por completo su trasero, una camisa extremadamente corta que dejaba casi todo su vientre al aire y que se ajustaba mucho a su figura, con la manga tres cuartos y varios botones desabrochados para poder enseñar su sujetador verde, con el cuello terminado en lazo del mismo color, una katana a la espalda, iba excesivamente maquillada con colorete rojo, labios rojos y ojos fuertemente remarcados , además de purpurina y su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas y una cinta, como si eso pudiera hacerle parecer más angelical.

"Puta"-pensó Rose, teniendo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo porque sus palabras se quedaran en sus pensamientos y no salieran por su boca. Con frustración, giró la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Malfoy guapo?

Maldito sea el día del cumpleaños de Daphne. Desde que se besaron, hablaron, jugaron… ¡La vio prácticamente desnuda, joder! No se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza.

Fin del capítulo! Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:

Kuchiki Yamiko: sí, quería probar algo nuevo con Rose. No por ser hija de dos Gryffindors tiene que seguir el paso de sus padres, y lo mismo pasa con Scorpius y Albus. ¡Y por supuesto que Scorpius no se va a dar por vencido! Lleva al león de Gryffindor rugiendo en su interior xD. Alexis también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y lo de la ropa de encaje se me ocurrió como cambio a las creencias habituales sobre el uso de la ropa interior de algodón xD

Burning62: ¡Respuesta correcta! Como has podido comprobar en el capi, es la b ¡Felicidades! A mi también me encanta Cassie. La creé porque me parece que es la única que puede devolverle la creencia en el amor a Hugo después de lo mal que lo pasó con Lily L. A mi también me encantó escribir la declaración. Me gusta la idea de que haya sido Scorpius el primero en enamorarse. Y parece que todos tenemos la mala suerte de estar de exámenes, pero a partir de este finde podré subir capítulos varias veces a la semana porque los termino

- Rose Sayers: me alegro de que te guste la idea que he tenido para mi fic. Quería hacer algo nuevo y original, porque esta pareja siempre me ha encandilado. Me alegro mucho de que te hayas unido al fic, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos!

Os dejo con la pregunta: Alguien le dará una pista a Teddy sobre quién es su chica misteriosa, ¿quién de estas tres es?

a) Rose.

b) Victoire.

c) Dominique.


	7. No es capítulo, pero os puede interesar

Buenas. Os he mandado a prácticamente todos mis lectores (al menos a aquellos que he podido que sois los que me dejáis reviews) un mensaje (respuesta review porque no sabía otra manera-soy muy mala con la informática, así que si no se hacía así no me matéis, por favor) avisándoos de que estoy reeditando esta historia bajo un nuevo nombre"Indifference and hatred=LOVE? Pero ya aviso de que no es IGUAL, osea que quienes os intereséis y leáis los dos capítulos que llevo publicados por el momento, tendrán un aire a la historia original, pero con muchos cambios.

Creo que he conseguido mejorar las relaciones entre los personajes (al menos me parece que ahora se desarrollan mucho más y que resultan más claras), también buceo en el pasado entre ellos etc y aparecen nuevas tramas. Eso sí, manteniendo las relaciones Scorpius/Rose, Daphne/James S. y Teddy/Alexis.

Siento mucho el tiempo que habéis tenido que esperar a que volviera con esta historia, pero es que se me juntaron un montón de cosas: selectividad, virus mortal en mi ordenador, un buen tiempo ahorrando para comprarme una nuevo (con el que estoy super contenta *_*) y cuando por fin me decidí a reanudar mis historias, me encontré con que, en la otra página que las subía y en las que las tenía más adelantadas me las borraron y como los archivos los tenía en el ordenador que murió pues decidí reempezar siguiendo consejos y tratando de mejorar esta historia.

Dentro de un mes quizá borraré esta para evitar confusiones, pero no antes de creer que este aviso os ha llegado a todos mis lectores.

¡La historia continúa!

XOXO


End file.
